Coming Home Again
by greendayjewels86
Summary: Sequel to Homecoming! How do you know when you've found the one you want to love all your life? I never knew what love was until that fateful day when I met Michael Ryan Pritchard.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Mike and Stacey. Homecoming in their eyes.

Prologue:

How do you know when you've found the one you want to love all your life? How can you tell? I never knew exactly what love was until the day I met Michael Ryan Pritchard also known as Mike Dirnt from the best punk rock band ever Green Day. I knew he was the one for me what I didn't know is that, that one day would change my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Friends, Family and Fun

**Stacey's POV**

I stood off to side watching my best friend with my brother. They were arguing AGAIN! Sometimes I just wish they would shut up. I really wanted them to stop so I decided to speak up.  
"Hey guys lets go over there." They both fell silent as I pointed to a spot near the stage. There weren't too many people there yet as it was early. Dani looked at me as if to say thank you. I just smiled back at her. I could tell that Dani wasn't happy with my brother, but she didn't want to hurt him. That's a laugh. My brother is an asshole. All he cares about is himself. As we walked I tried once again to talk some sense into my brother.  
"Kev, she's told you a million and one times why she likes Green Day……why are you even here? You don't like them. You're such prep and you're completely out of place..." A few people nearby looked at me and then my brother smirking. I just glared.

"I don't want my girlfriend doing anything stupid." He looked over at Dani. I could see another argument coming. It's like he lived on arguing with her. I knew that Dani didn't like to be pushed around or told what to do. Kevin apparently still needed to learn that even after 2 years of being in the relationship. I broke out of my thoughts just in time to hear Dani's reply.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dani stopped and turned to him looking partly furious and partly sad.  
"Nothin' you just always end up doing something stupid to embarrass either yourself or those around you." Kevin stated as he started walking away. "As always."  
I could already hear Dani's reply in my head.  
"You're an ass sometimes you know that." I mouthed this along with her making my other friend Megan giggle. I smiled at her. We were way too used to this. I ignored the rest of the rest of the fight and watched the people filing in. I felt right at home in this sea of punk rock kids of all different ages, sized and many different ethnicities. This was great and I was so excited. My first concert ever thanks to Dani was Green Day. A dream come true. I know a little pathetic right first concert at the age of 28. Growing up Kevin and me along with our parents never had a lot of money. I remember a couple of times actually living on the streets. Those days were long gone though, I was not rich by any means but I was able to make ends meet.

I looked back at Dani. Now she was completely pissed but she turned to Megan and me smiling. "If we plan this right maybe, just maybe we can touch Billie Joe or something."  
Megan's eyes got big as did her smile. "Oh, that would be awesome."  
I knew that I just had to add something.  
"You know I wonder if Billie will play with himself in front of us now that would be hot." I giggled as the girls' eyes got bigger.

Kevin decided at that moment that he wasn't done arguing, but I just chose to ignore it. I stared up at the stage wondering if maybe one day I would be up there. Have my time in the spotlight. I was never outgoing like my younger friends. I was always the shy, responsible one, but hopefully I would grow out of that. Suddenly I heard Dani snap. She had finally had enough.  
"Don't talk to me the rest of the night. I can't believe I invited you."

I looked around and sighed, I spotted something or someone actually coming towards us from a distance but I couldn't tell who or what it was.  
"Kevin you're just being mean because you're jealous. You need to learn that she's not going to just up and leave you for one of them or anyone else. Get over yourself." I rolled my eyes at him when he just glared at me.  
Mumbling to myself I turned away  
"I don't even know why she stays with you. You're cheating on her when she's not around."  
"What sis?" Kevin asked.  
"Nothing." I answered quickly but I hoped not too quickly. I saw Dani looking at me.  
~I hope to go she didn't hear that. I don't want to ruin her night. Please god doesn't let her have heard that please. ~ I silently prayed. I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes at the sound of someone yelling for Dani. Suddenly Dani was on the ground laughing. That someone was Derek, Dani's brother. Dani was still laughing which made me smile. ~Maybe she didn't hear. ~ Derek stood up and he was a mess. He had grass and dirt everywhere. All us girls cleaned him up; I know that he loved the attention.

Looking away I looked around the stadium, it was packed.  
"Guys, it's starting." I said. Just as I spoke Billie Joe, Mike, and Tre came onstage. ~Man, I wish I was on the other side of the stage. Then I could just stare at Mike all night long.~ I was completely in love with the man, even though I had never come close to meeting him.

**Mike's POV**

We had just walked out on stage among screaming fans and got into our places, I stood there getting my bass ready when I looked around at the crowd. We had once again sold out an arena. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I was pumped for this show. I looked over to Tre's side of the stage and that's when my breath caught in my throat and I swear my heart stopped. I had seen the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was blonde and to tell you the truth I never had a thing for blondes. They always came off as airheads in my experience, but this girl. I don't know. She was beautiful and she had these beautiful sky gray eyes and when she looked over at me my heart skipped a beat I swear. She was short but that was okay I liked to feel tall; I could also tell that she was fit. She had an eyebrow ring and god she was just gorgeous.  
Then she smiled if I died now I would have died a happy man. That smile is just so infectious and beautiful. I think I've said she beautiful about a thousand times but no one else can hear me. But girls like that always have a boyfriend. If he's not with here he must be at home.

Billie would be making fun of me if he knew what I am thinking about. I'm such a nerd.  
Suddenly Billie brought me back to the present time. I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts. My blood was pumping through my veins even more.

"HELLO NEW YORK!" Billie screamed into the microphone. The crowd screamed and yelled. I don't think this night could get any better.

**Stacey's POV**

I tore my eyes away from Mike's. He had been staring at me for quite awhile. I blushed to myself. I looked at the girls to see Dani glaring at Kevin (nothing new) while he looked around. Megan was leaning into Derek whispering to him. I felt out of place with them sometimes. Lonely was more like it.

I looked back at the stage seeing Billie standing with his hands on his hips.  
"HELLO, NEW YORK!" He yelled. We all screamed, minus Kevin of course. He's always the party pooper. Ignoring him I screamed as they began American Idiot. I heard Dani scream also. She jumped over to me.  
"This is so awesome. You having fun?" She had to scream to be heard over the noise, she began singing along with Billie. I shook my head.  
"Best night of my life, thank you Dani!"  
"Don't mention it. You deserve it after all you have to put up with me all the time." Dani looked over at my brother and rolled her eyes. He was glaring at Billie Joe.  
~Like he's the one you need to worry about. ~ I thought. Dani screamed louder and it took me a minute to realize why. Billie had just introduced Tre. We all jumped around and screamed AGAIN! Before we knew it the concert was over.

We started walking away. I saw that Tre and Mike were still onstage. Billie had disappeared somewhere. The two of them were just watching the crowd disperse. Suddenly I heard Dani yell.  
"I love you Tre." I had to laugh at her. Kevin grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Now the arena was almost empty. I saw Tre look up and smile. I took a chance and looked at Mike. He was staring at me again. I waved my hand and smiled at him. Not saying anything. I'm too shy like I said. Before following Kevin and a struggling Dani I saw Mike smile and even blush a little.

I caught up with everyone outside. We all stared at Derek.  
"What?" He asked looking genuinely confused.  
"Ummmm…. Bro, where are we parked?" Dani asked.  
"Yeah, babe you parked the car remember." Megan smiled at him. She was so in love with that idiot.  
"I snuck it back where the tour busses are parked. So we have to go through there." Derek smirked at us.  
"You're a genius! Do you know that?" I said knowing later that he would prove me completely wrong.  
"I didn't know you were that smart, D." Megan said as she gave him a kiss and started following Dani toward the tour busses. We were all walking along when Dani stopped suddenly causing her brother to run into her. She at the moment didn't seem to care; she was staring off in front of us.  
"DANI! WHAT THE HELL? WHY'D YOU STOP?" Derek yelled bringing our presence to the attention of anybody around.  
"Well brother of mine, I stopped because Green Day are sitting right there." She pointed to them a few yards ahead of us.

I think my heart just stopped. I had to remember to breathe. I couldn't make a fool out of myself, but cut me a break I was gonna meet my favorite band ever and I was going to meet Mike. MIKE. I couldn't believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meetings

**MIKE'S POV**

We had just finished one of our best concerts of course it could just be my opinion. I was sitting on the other side of Tre who was between Billie Joe and me. I kept thinking of that girl. I really wished she would have said something but she hadn't. Tre pulled me from my thoughts.  
"Are you thinking about those girls, Mikey?" He was grinning at me. Billie looked over with one eyebrow raised but didn't say anything.  
"Yeah, Tre I am and don't try and act like you aren't either. I saw the way you looked at that other girl. We all know that you like the ladies." I said making Billie crack a smile.  
I smiled at Tre, who actually looked thoughtful. Our quiet time of course didn't last long; it never did with our career choice. Billie's head shot up at the sound of someone yelling.  
"DANI! WHAT THE HELL? WHY'D YOU STOP?" This of course caused Tre and me to look up as well. There was a group of three girls and two guys standing there, one of the guys looked like he would be more comfortable in an office than a punk rock concert. I then heard Billie speak.  
"Great, and right after the concert too. We haven't even had time to rest." Billie scowled. I wanted to laugh but though better of it. Billie was always like this after a show.  
"Maybe they'll just walk on by." I said looking at Billie's face. I tried to figure out what he was thinking about but his face didn't give anything up.  
"Fat chance," said Tre as he threw one of his drumsticks into the air and tried to catch it in his mouth but failed miserably. The drumstick came down and hit him in the eye.  
"OWWWW……FUCK…….SHIT…….THAT FUCKIN' HURT!" Tre yelled as he put his hand over his eye. Billie and I laughed at his injury. He just added one more injury to a long, long list of other injuries. Mostly caused by him. I looked up to see what happened to that group of people, only to find one of the girls standing a few steps in front of us. I looked behind her and saw that girl again. God must have it in for me or this is a blessing, seeing her twice in one night. Crazy. The girl in front of us interrupted my thoughts, when she began talking.

"We're sorry to bother you but we just wanted to say what an awesome concert that was. We've been listening to you guys forever and wanted to really say thank you for doing what you do." She started to turn away when I looked at Tre eyes wide moving my head slightly toward the group and the girl walking away. Surprisingly Tre picked up on what I was trying to say. Only then did he speak.  
"Hey," he practically yelled at the poor girl. Billie laughed silently while I winced. She slowly turned back around.  
"Yes," she looked curious as to what Tre could possibly want to say to her.  
"What's your name?" Tre smiled at her. She blushed.  
~So she likes Tre. Great just what he needs and inflated ego. ~ I thought. I looked back behind her at the other girl. She was standing next to the preppy guy arguing. She looked really cute when she was mad. Suddenly she smacked him. I felt my eyebrows rise. I looked over at Billie who just shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

**STACEY'S POV**

I watched Dani walk over to the three men. I also saw Kevin start to walk after her.  
"Kevin, leaver her be." I stopped him short with my hand. "You'll be the one whose gonna embarrass everyone if you don't quit." I almost growled at him. I can be quite bitchy if I want too.  
"Well, I don't want her near them." Kevin tried going after her once again.  
"Kev, I swear to god if you don't stop I will hurt you." Derek and Megan looked at me when I said this. Megan smiled at me.  
"If I let her go up there she's just gonna flirt and show them what a slut she is." SMACK. My hand connected with his face before I could stop myself. I just couldn't believe that he had just said that about his girlfriend and my best friend. He was lucky I had already smacked him because Derek looked ready to kill. Megan led him away, leaving Kevin with me.  
"You're an asshole. You always think the worst of everyone. Not everything someone does affects you or is actually a bad thing. She only wants to tell them how much their music means to her. I'm going up there too. Why don't you stay here and grow up." With that I stomped off toward Dani. As I got closer I heard Tre ask her what her name was.  
"Danielle, but all my friends call me Dani." She said pointing at me. I tried to hide my anger. I hated confrontations with a passion.  
"The angry one here is Stacey but I call her Stace." (A/n: the e is silent.) She turned and looked past me.  
"D, MEGS COME HERE." She yelled. They came walking up. I smirked when I saw Kevin stay where he was.  
"Do you guys want us to sign anything?" Mike asked he never took his eyes off of me. I nudged Dani and go her attention; she had been staring at Tre again.  
"Yeah, if you don't mind." Dani replied looking at Billie, but before she could say anything. I spoke.  
"He's not a fan." I left it at that.  
"Oh, Okay." Was all Billie said. He still had an eyebrow raised.  
I smiled finally all of my anger ebbed away. Dani was talking to Billie Joe and Tre so I walked slowly over to Mike.  
"Hi." I said breathlessly. I couldn't believe I was actually talking to Mike. MY MIKE!!  
"Hi." He replied just as quietly. He actually looked a little nervous. "So your name is Stacey?"  
"Yeah, but ah……..you can ah…….call me Stace." I shuddered. ~ Now he probably thinks you're an idiot~ I grimaced at myself.  
"Okay, Stace do you want me to sign anything?" Mike smiled softly at me.  
"Oh, Yeah…." I dug through my Green Day bay trying to find my American Idiot CD. I could hear Dani talking to Tre.  
"I just want to say you're awesome….." I blocked her out as I finally found the CD.  
"Ah, ha...found you bitch." I mumbled softly bringing it out of my bag. I heard Mike laughed. I looked up shocked. I didn't think he could hear me.  
~Gods even his laugh is hot. This sucks he would never be interested in a plain girl like me. ~ I thought. Then I remembered my CD.  
"Here" I handed the CD to him still blushing.  
"You know you look cute when you blush." It seemed that Mike had gotten over whatever nervousness he had or maybe I had just imagined it. My mouth fell open as he said that.  
Megan came up beside me and said something to Mike. I couldn't hear but she put her hand under my chin and closed my mouth before I drooled on myself.  
~He just said I was cute, he said I was cute! ~ I thought. I wanted to faint or scream or even both. Megan laughed and walked over to Billie to get her CD autographed.  
Mike took the CD out of my hand before he spoke, "So ah…..you play an instrument?"  
"Yeah actually." I said after getting over my shock. I figure it would probably be best if I didn't talk too much.  
"What do you play?" He asked. Tre had slid another CD for him to sign. It was Derek's. He handed me my CD. I could tell that Derek wanted to talk to Mike.  
"I play the guitar and bass. I'm better on the guitar than the bass though. Oh and I can play the piano. Mom made me learn." I replied looking over at an impatient Derek.  
"That's awesome." Mike looked at Derek too.  
"Well, I better let him talk before he explodes." I moved to Billie and Tre.

Tre had a goofy smile on his face. I smiled and looked at Billie who rolled his eyes. I gathered Billie didn't want to do a lot of talking, so I just laughed. He took my CD.  
"I wish I could write music like you do. It's so inspirational." I said to Billie. He looked up surprised. Tre looked over at me.  
"So she does talk. Mike did you know she could talk?" Tre asked Mike. Mike who hadn't been paying attention before was completely confused.  
"Yes I can talk." I then stuck my tongue out a Tre who responded in kind. Billie finally had a chance to respond to what I had said before Tre talked. "Thanks."  
"It's just….I'm sure Dani already said this but you're lyrics touch me and they've helped me through a lot also. So thank you." I blushed a little bit. I don't usually open up and reveal anything about myself but I felt I could trust these guys. After getting all their autographs and a few jokes from Tre I walked back over to Dani and Kevin. Guess what….they were arguing again.  
~Not again. ~ They make me want to cry or strangle someone sometimes. I stepped up to them just as Dani yelled loudly.  
"FUCK YOU….KEVIN!" Everyone looked at them. Dani was furious. I had an idea why and what my brother had said. I was personally embarrassed for my brother's behavior all day. But you know enough is enough. I just couldn't take it anymore.

"OH, MY GOD YOU GUYS. KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled at them both. They looked at me surprised. "DON'T YOU EVER STOP ARGUING? IF YOU HATE EACH OTHER SO MUCH BREAK THE FUCK UP. IT'S GETTING REALLY OLD!" With that I stomped off in the direction I thought the car was. I was so embarrassed. I never lost my cool like that before. I knew that not only had the guys of Green Day seen the exchange they had heard it as well.

I reached the care and waited for everyone else. Derek and Megan reached the car first followed closely by Dani. Kevin was still standing back there.  
"I'm sorry, Stace." Dani tried to apologize but I wasn't hearing it.  
"You know what, Dani. I don't care and I don't want to hear it. Every time and I mean every time you two are together all you do is fight. Maybe you should think about that." I shut my mouth before I said something that I would later regret. By now Derek had unlocked the car. I jumped in and slammed the door shut not speaking to anyone. I was beyond pissed. I heard Derek thanking Dani for talking to Mike about playing bass. I ended up tuning them out as well.  
I just wanted to go home and get away from my brother. I just wanted to go home and think of what an almost perfect day this was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Plane Ride

**STACEY'S POV**

As we got on the plane I found much to my enjoyment that I was sitting next to Dani, the object of my anger.  
~I'm way to angry about this.~ I thought but I couldn't just let it go. It stayed and stewed.  
"Stace…" Dani tried again. I just glared at her. I didn't seem to really deter her.  
"Stace….I'm sorry. You're right you know. We do argue too much, but I can't just up and leave him, I love him. Which is funny. Growing up I never would have thought it would ever happen." I had to finally crack a smile at that, remembering years ago.

***FLASHBACK***  
I watched as a 16 year old Danielle got off of the phone with Jason, her boyfriend of 6 months. She thought she was totally in love with him and would be with him forever. Wait until she found out differently. When she hung up she looked sad but that sadness quickly faded and turned to anger. She turned to my brother and began yelling.  
"WHAT IN THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" I looked back up at them from my position on the couch and raised an eyebrow. She usually never talked to my brother. My brother strangely enough had a huge crush on her which many would find gross since he is ten years older that her. But he liked her so whatever.  
"Dani, what…." He started to talk but Dani quickly cut him off.  
"My boyfriend just broke up with me. Do you know why?" Dani advanced on my brother and he actually backed down. She had never turned her anger on him. "He said someone came up to him and told him that I was dating them. When I asked who it was can you believe my surprise when he described your fuckin' ass? He described you, you, you ingrate." Dani screamed then in frustration as my jaw dropped. She turned on her heels and stormed at the door but not before screaming "I HATE YOU."  
I looked over at my brother after my shock started to wear off; closing my mouth I shook my head at him.  
"I can't believe you would do that Kevin, I knew you like her but shit that's going a little too far. She really liked him. Why couldn't you just wait until they eventually broke up? You were that age once relationship usually don't last that long." I looked at him in the eye getting up from the couch. "You'll be lucky if she ever talks to you let alone dates you now." I quickly ran after Dani to keep her from doing anything stupid. After I was an adult, little did I know that six years later those words would bite me in the ass?  
***END OF FLASHBACK ***

"It definitely wasn't the last time he did anything like that. It's certainly funny now but back then it wasn't so funny." I looked over at Dani. She smiled and laughed at me. I could tell that the happiness didn't reach her eyes. I hated seeing her like this but no matter what I said she never seemed to get it. The one thing I could say I never would. It would kill her. Or just make her extremely angry with me.  
"You're not happy Dani. You're not happy with my brother and as much as I love him, he's an idiot. You can do much better." Dani just looked at me so I continued.  
"I can think of one guy that would be much better for you." I said looking at her.  
"Yeah, and who would that be?" Dani was getting irritated at me. I just smiled.  
"Well, I think you know him. You met him recently. His name is Tre Cool. I think you'd remember him. You know that guy with the blue eyes and that hair. You do remember him don't you?" Before I could finish Dani cut me off.  
"Okay that's enough. I get your point." She sat there and shook her head at me but I was having too much fun.  
"Yeah he's pretty good lookin' but that's nothin' compared to his friend. What was his name? Oh, yeah MIKE. Now that is a good lookin' guy." I stopped talking when Dani laughed. It finally reached her eyes. It would be gone later but just making my friend happy was all that mattered.  
"Okay Stace, I get it." Her smile faded a little when she looked at me. "So what do you think of Mr. Michael Pritchard?"  
I sighed before answering.  
"You mean besides the fact that he's a punk rock god in his own right? He's fuckin' hot and a terribly nice guy." I sighed again thinking about him.  
"I think someone has a crush." Dani smiled nudging me a bit. I smiled back smacking her on the arm.  
"So, it's not like you don't have one on Tre Cool the best drummer in the history of punk rock music." Dani smiled more.  
"Yeah, yeah just don't tell Kevin. He'll get pissed." She said this with a smile but we both knew that it was true. I turned away from her as we both slipped into our own thoughts.  
I thought back on the day I just had. It was actually the best I have had in a long time. I got to meet my favorite band and a guy I was completely in love with but never had a chance with. Then I remembered when Dani had first moved to California. It had broken her mother's heart to let her go but she knew she had too. Her little girl had grown up somewhat. I also remember the day Dani called me begging me to come live with her in Oakland. She lived their only two months with Derek and Megan so it wasn't like she was by herself. I can still hear her now. It's hard to believe that it was only a year ago.

***FLASHBACK***  
"Stace please, please, come out here. I know you'll love it. Plus I need a responsible adult to watch over me." I knew at that statement that she was smirking at the phone. I also knew that talking to Dani was never dull. I have to give her that.  
"Dani you've been there for two months. Megs is with and so is your brother. Plus you're 22 years old, you're an adult." I replied. ~Well, physically you're an adult but sometimes mentally I wonder. ~ I thought to myself.  
"Sttaaaaaccccceeeeyyyyy!" She whined into the phone, "I need my best friend…." I heard Megs in the background yell, "Hey bitch." Dani sighed, "Fine, my OTHER best friend to be here in California with me. Missouri is so far away and I never get to see you. Please, please, please, please pllleeeaaassseee?" She just wouldn't stop begging.  
"Okay, Okay. I'll come out there." I was hoping that I wouldn't regret this.  
Two weeks later I found myself with all my belongings on the way to California.  
***END OF FLASHBACK***

I opened my eyes and looked over at Dani.  
"Dani, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier but I'm tired of hearing you guys argue all the time. If it's not in person it's over the phone. I had to hear my parents argue like that when I was growing up. I don't want to hear it from my family. My new family!" I looked away from her so she couldn't see my face. I hadn't talked to my parents since I was 15 years old, when I ran away from home. I didn't run far I went and lived with my brother but I never went back. Kevin was always their perfect child. I was their wild child, even though the only wild thing about me was my look and my music. I had always done well in school, never skipped or anything like that but they never noticed.

My parents never understood me and though he had always tried neither did my brother. Even though Dani and Megs were five years younger than me I knew that they would always understand. They never judged me, like other people, they always just accepted me for just who I was. I was an extremely quiet and shy punk rock kid or adult. Whatever.  
~God, I'm depressing myself. ~ I shook all of those thoughts away. I began to think about yesterday. I looked at my watch, yep, yesterday.

~I can't believe I met Green Day let alone somewhat talk to them.~ I got my CD player out and grabbed my American Idiot CD and put it in. I then held onto the case and stared at Mike's signature. ~I almost thought I was in a dream when Mike talked to me. If I had died at that moment I would have died a happy woman. Whoa. I'm nuts. He's way, way better looking in person, his beautiful blue eyes and crazy brown hair. God just thinking of him is making me blush. I'm horrible. ~ I laughed quietly. ~Who know what he thinks about me anymore after that argument with Kevin and Dani. They deserved it, but maybe not at that exact time. I'm surprised that Dani ain't more mad at me.~ I quieted my thoughts and concentrated on the music I was listening too. Hopefully sooner or later both of our lives would turn around. Only time would tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My View

**MIKE'S POV**

We all watch Stacey yell at the other two. I had no clue what those other two had been arguing about but from Stacey's demenor it wasn't the first time. I looked over at Tre's face and noticed that he wasn't smiling. He'd heard that DanI had a stuck-up boyfriend. He had his hopes up on this one too. Soon after they had all left Billie Joe and I started getting our stuff together for the trip home.

"Come on, Tre. It's not like you actually know her. You'll probably never see her again or any of them again for that matter. And she has a boyfriend. Even I can't see that guy being her boyfriend, but he is." Billie stated grabbing his guitar and bag and climbed on the bus.

~I didn't think about that. Never seeing Stacey again. I don't want to think about that. Billie's got a point though I don't even know her last name. Maybe Billie's right.~

"Damn it!" I said softly.

"Yep, me to Mikey, me too. At least your girl has a chance of being single. I don't stand a chance. I'm probably to stupid for her anyway."  
Tre said as he turned and proceeded to trip up the stairs in the bus. He had completely ruined the seriousness of his remark. I laughed as I followed him.

"Tre, she liked you. You might have a chance." I gave him an encouraging smile when he looked at me.

Throwing my bag on my bunk I joined Billie in the living area of the bus. It was kinda small but enough for three guys. Billie got out his guitar once more and began playing.

~He'll be entertained forever now.~ I thought as I stretched out on the couch. Within a few minutes my world went dark and I was out like a light.

**BILLIE'S POV**

I sat on the couch playing my guitar. Mike was asleep and Tre was doing god knows what. ~Silence I haven't heard this in awhile.~ I thought when suddenly I was attacked from behind and a body that looked very much like Tre fell in front of me almost knocking the guitar from my lap.

"Fuck Tre watch it." I tried not to yell. Mike was tired and I didn't want to wake him. He hasn't been sleeping well for awhile now but he never said anything so I didn't bother him.

~I really hope him and Tre don't get to wrapped up into these girls. They don't know them they could be crazy. I just don't want my friends hurt again.~ I thought to myself before Tre caught my attention with a question.

"Bill, you really think we'll never see those girls again?" I looked at Tre and could see he really wanted to know my opinion and for the first time I really didn't want to give it.

**MIKE'S POV**  
I just laid there waiting for Billie to answer. Everyone says that I'm the rational one of the group. I make sure that everything gets done and on time and yet I'm hanging all my hopes on seeing this one girl again. Billie had stayed silent for so long I came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to give Tre an answer, when he spoke.

"Tre? Are you serious? You and Mike are crazy! You just met these girls. You don't even know their last names let alone where they live. Neither of you got a telephone number did you? If not then neither of you have a single way of getting in contact with either of those girls. I'm sorry but it looks a little hopeless." Billie sounded a little sad.

When I opened my eyes I could see why. Tre had a really sad look on his face. Billie it seemed had ruined his hope. Tre got up and walked out of the room.  
Billie watched him for a few minutes before shaking his head and frowning. He then picked up his guitar and started playing 'Good Riddance'.

"Nice choice of song, ironic no?" I let Billie know I was awake.

"Yeah, sorry. Did we wake you man?" Billie looked sheepishly at me. Like he was going to get into trouble.

"No man, I was already awake." I looked to where Tre had disappeared and called him again.

"Tre man, come here. I've got something to tell you." I sat up and looked at Billie once more. He looked at me trying to figure out what I was going to say. Soon enough Tre came back into the room carrying three bottles of beer. He handed one to me and the other to Billie. Tre sat down next to me and farted.

"Nice Tre, does that impress the girls?" I asked making a face. "God dude, you smell horrible."

"Yeah, it gets all the smart ones." Billie and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Well I was going to fart on your face but you were already awake." Tre replied with his goofy grin plastered on his face. He seemed to have gotten over what Billie had said.

"That's sick dude. I'm glad I'm awake now. Now I'm gonna have to watch you or sleep with one eye open." I showed Tre my disgust by farting also.

"Anyway, I don't personally have a way to get a hold of the girls but I gave my cell number to that Derek kid. The bass player. I offered him lessons. He agreed said he would give me a call when he had time and we would work something out. So they must not live to far from Oakland." I said. Tre looked like he could kiss me and like I had saved the world. Billie had raised his eyebrows.

"Are you crazy. You gave your cell number to a fan? You'll be getting a new cell number in a week tops. You think after last time you wouldn't do that again." Billie to a sip of his beer.

I decided that it would be better if I just ignored him. I looked out the window and couldn't figure out where we were Pennsylvania I think or Ohio." Before I could say anything else my cell phone rang.

"And it begins." Billie said laughing.

I looked at the flashing light on the front and saw it was my daughter.

"It's only Estelle." I said as I flipped the phone open.

"Hey Princess." I smiled. I loved it when she called me.

"Hi, Daddy! Whatcha doing?" She asked innocently. It made me feel good that she called me. She was a perfect distraction.

"Not a lot doll. Just traveling back to Oakland." I replied. "Can't wait to get home."

"I miss you daddy. When can I come over? I want to see Uncle Billie and Uncle Tre and I wanna see Jake and Joe and I wanna see Frankie. DADDY! When can I come over?" Estelle asked. I looked back at the trees passing by.

"I miss you Stella. As soon as your mom says that you can. Its up to her and I'm sure that the boys want to see you too. Uncle Billie and Uncle Tre were just asking about you the other day. So hopefully soon." I replied. Anastasia, my ex-wife, was a nice woman. We got along surprisingly well after the divorce. I think it was mostly for Estelle but I like the arrangement. We've been good friends. Stella brought me from my thoughts.

"Daddy my birthday is in a couple of months are you going to get me something?" I had to smile, my little 10 year old was going to nag me about her birthday until she got it out of me what I was getting her. Even if I didn't have a clue. Every time we talked she made sure to ask.

"I don't know Hero, we will have to wait and see. What do you want anyway?" I hadn't got her anything yet. But I thought I better ask find out.

"Weeeelllll……I want……a violin." She finally replied after a few minutes.

"You want……..a violin for your birthday? Okay." I said looking over at Tre who was just finishing his fifth bottle of beer. Now that the bottle was empty he was putting it up to his eyes looking into it yelling.

"I CAN'T SEEM THEM, OH, OH, WAIT. OH, NOPE, OH, NO NEVERMIND. I CAN'T SEE THEM." Billie was sitting next to Tre laughing his ass off his guitar was propped up next to the TV. I turned my attention back to my daughter.

"Yes daddy….I want a violin. Mommy said no because their too exspensive but I really want one. My babysitter has one and she brought it over and played it and taught me a little bit. I really want to learn." I heard her say.

My little girl was finally interested in music. I didn't care what kind. Well I did but at least it wasn't Nsync or O-town.

"Okay Stella I'll make sure I get you something good for your birthday. I promise." Tre had finally stopped yelling so I could hear Stella's answer with out having a finger stuck in my ear.

"Okay Daddy. I love you." I heard her giggle. She must have heard Tre.

"Love you too, Hero." With that I hung up the phone. Finally turning my attention to the other guys. After all his yelling Tre had passed out and Billie had gone back to playing his guitar. I looked back out the window thinking about Stacie and if Billie was actually right. That I wouldn't get to see her again. I don't know if I could stand that. I just think that if it is meant to be it will happen and if its not meant to be it won't and I'll just have to move on.

For now I'm going to go back to sleep.

(A/N: I went online and found out that one of Mike's nicknames for Estelle was Hero. So I'm using that. Just letting ya know so no one got confused.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Practice and Flirtations

**MIKE'S POV**

It was nice to be home after so long on the road. Unfortunately my body was still running on tour time. I was up early. Oh, well just another day. The guys and I were going to have practice today.

I was still the only one awake at 11:30 when my cell phone rang. It had already rang a couple of time before I reached it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Mike there?" A guy voice came over the line.

"Yes, who is this?" I waited for the screaming but none came. I figured that some fan must have got a hold of my number once again.

~Of course shit like this wouldn't happen if you stopped handing it out like candy.~ I reprimanded myself.

"Sorry is Derek Lopez, we talked yesterday. You said you wanted my sister and I to come over sometime for practice." He sounded like he wasn't quite sure he knew what he was doing.

I could hear talking in the back ground. Girls, TV maybe?

"Oh yeah, man, you need directions don't you?" I asked feeling stupid for not giving them to him yesterday."

"Yeah, I ah…..had a question." Derek sounded nervous now.

"Yeah?" I waited.

"Well my sister was wondering if we could bring her roommates. I mean you guys have met them. Stacey and Megan. They play instruments as well. I don't know if that makes a difference." He was now waiting for my answer. My mind was already made up the moment he said Stacey.

"Yeah no problem man. What time do you think you'll be here?" I cringed I hope I didn't sound like a little school boy asking for a cookie. I heard Derek laugh.

"Dude I don't know for sure hopefully a couple hours. They are girls after all."

"Okay see you then." I hung up the phone and threw it on the couch where it would soon be lost.

~I'm such and idiot. I don't even know the girl. I just think she's hot and beautiful and…~

"Grrrrr. SHUT UP!" I yelled. Luckily Billie had a big house and no one heard me yell.

**STACEY'S POV**

I awoke with a start. Someone was banging excessively on my door. I looked over at my alarm and saw that it was nearing 12. I heard DanI yelling at her brother.

"DAMN IT D WHAT?"

"Two words…..Green Day." When I heard those words I sat up in bed quickly. I yanked my blankets off. I had to beat DanI to the bathroom. Not really paying attention where I was walking I tripped over my shoes laying on the floor and fell.

"OW…..FUCK." I yelled getting up. Sitting on my ass I looked at my knee which I had hit on the corner of something. I also heard the bathroom door shut loudly.

"Shit." I mumbled quietly. I got up and went to my chair and began looking for close to wear. As I was seeing Mike today I wanted to look cute.

I found a pair of my black dickie shorts. Since I'm short the were more like capri's on me. I slid them on. I already had a black tank top on but I wanted to wear a t-shirt. I looked through the pile a little longer and finally found what I was looking for. It was a black button up shirt with red buttons and a red collar with small red strips of cloth that led to a button up on the sleeve. I then reached for my red and black spiked belt and put it on and moved the buckle to the left. Put my shoes on and went to wait by the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Not So Much Surprises

**STACEY'S POV**

Dani was already in the house and being attacked by Tre. I laughed at them and immediately stopped when my eyes landed on Mike. He was sitting there sipping on a beer.

I almost started hyperventilating. ~Oh there he is. What do I say? WHAT?~

All I could do was stare at him. Derek who was following me ran into my back.

He laughed at me quietly.

"You know Stace, you can move and then you'll be closer to him." he whispered to me. About that time Mike noticed that I was there. I watched him as Dani walked over and sat down talking to Tre.

I looked around the house was as huge as it looked, but what caught my eye was the piano against the wall opposite the fire place. I turned to find Billie still behind me.

"Billie, would it be okay if I played your piano? It helps calm me and I'm nervous as hell." I asked blushing a little at my confession. He laughed softly.

"Yeah sure," quietly he added, "we wouldn't want you tripping again." This only made me blush more. Proceeding to make him laugh out loud. I silently made my way over to the piano and ran my fingers over the keys. (a/n: I actually have no idea how to play piano, lol.) I put all my things down and sat on the bench. I fingered a few keys before I began to playing . I played 'good riddance'. It had taken me awhile but I taught myself on piano and my guitar. (a/n: I don't know for sure if you can do that. Just guessing.) I didn't even notice that everyone had stopped talking and were listening to me play. I was completely lost in my own world.

As I hit the last note I heard clapping. I turned around surprised and blushed with embarrassment but I felt better. I was no longer nervous. Dani came up to me then and whispered.

"Come with me. I have to use the bathroom and we have got to talk." She grabbed my sleeve and practically dragged me after her.

"Why did I have to come with you? What is so important?" I asked as she continued dragging me. "You can stop pulling me now, I'm following."

"You were great. Mike….." DanI turned into a room. "Oh, God!" I heard her say. I looked past her and saw a mini Billie Joe. He was so cute.

"Who are you?" I think it was Joey asked shyly. ~Oh, he's gonna get the girls.~

"Well, I'm Stacey and the quiet one here is Danielle, we didn't mean to barge in. We were looking for the bathroom and go a little bit lost." I felt foolish. I even use hand movement showing how lost we were.

"Oh, well the bathroom is the next door over." He actually sounded a little disappointed that we weren't there to see him. Just like his dad.

We went into the bathroom which in itself was huge.

"Anyway DanI, what were you saying about Mike." I asked extremely curious.

"Oh, I was just saying that you were great and Mike couldn't take his eyes off of you while you played. I don't think he even blinked. It was so cute. He is so taken with you." Dani washed her hands and we left the bathroom.

"Really? He didn't take his eyes off of me?" I didn't really believe her until we got back downstairs and Mike's eyes followed me everywhere.

**MIKE'S POV**

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was just so gorgeous. I could tell when she first walked in that she was nervous. Don't ask me how. I curious when she went the piano, but when she began to play I couldn't pay attention to anything else.

I could feel eyes on me but I didn't move. I had never heard anyone play 'Good Riddance' on the piano, it was always on the guitar. I have to admit that it was beautiful.

She looked surprised when we all clapped. Then she blushed.

DanI ran over to her almost immediately preventing me from talking to her. She dragged her off somewhere.

I wonder who was watching me?

Everyone else decided to go downstairs to the basement and play around. I wanted to stay up with Adie for a few minutes but she shooed me away quickly when she heard the girls coming.

**STACEY'S POV**

"Really he couldn't take his eyes off of you. When have I ever lied to you." I looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Now that was a rhetorical question Stace." I rolled my eyes at her and almost ran into a pretty woman with dreads.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry." I apologized not really thinking about who this lady was . She just laughed at me.

"You must be Adrienne?" DanI asked

"You can call me Adie." She smiled at us and stuck out her hand. I accepted and shook it.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They all went down to the basement to practice. I had to chase Mike down there. He was gonna wait up here for you." She replied looking directly at me. This just made me smile.

"Yeah I think we startled Joey. We went in his room first accidentally." DanI said laughing. Adie soon joined.

"I'm pretty sure you made his day. Two pretty girls walking into his room. He'll love it."

"Mike and Tre have done nothing but rave about you two. So you better hurry up and get downstairs. Its just right through there." She said pointing to the door next to the couch.

I went through the door first and pretty soon I could hear the sounds of everyone talking, laughing and a few playing instrument. I entered the room and was almost tackled by Tre on his way to DanI. I frowned.

~What am I invisible to that guy or what?~ I shook my head an looked at the room in all its glory.

"Finally, I've been waiting forever." I heard Tre exclaim. We all looked at him. "I mean we've been waiting forever." He even blushed which is a little weird. He's done worse stuff than that on television and he blushes now. Huh?

Billie spoke before I could contemplate on this anymore.

"Okay here's what you're gonna do. Since you guys have obviously known each other for a long time. We want you to play us a song so we can see where everyone is at."

I just looked at him before picking up my electric guitar and putting everything together. I was the only one of us beside the guys of Green Day that were moving.

"Now." Billie commanded. I had to stifle a laugh as everyone ran to their respective instruments. Megan coughed.

"Ummmm….what song do you want us to play?" I asked quietly. I think that this was the first time I had talked to the guys collectively. Mike smiled.

"Well it can be any song……of ours that you want to play." Mike declared looking at me. I was really glad at that moment that I didn't have to sing. I mean I already showed them that I could play the piano just fine. So showing them I could play my electric was no problem.

We all decided that Megan would sing 'Minority'. I knew that this was going to be good. It was Megs favorite song and I knew how to play it since she made me play it so much.

After the music ended the guys began clapping. They actually thought it was amazing.

~YAY! I'm amazing. I mean we're amazing. Wait no one can hear me. I'm such an idiot.~ I thought.

Billie came over to me and compliment me on my playing. For once I didn't blush at the comment. I forgot that Derek would be the one getting advice from Mike and not me. I was disappointed but it didn't last too long. I mean its still Billie Joe Armstrong who wouldn't want advice from that man.

After awhile my stomach growled loudly. I looked up at Billie.

"I think my stomach is trying to tell me something." I laughed a the look on Billie's face.

Billie laughed realizing what I had said. We both got up and packed away my stuff.

"Thanks for the tips I will definitely be using those. I never thought we would be doing this." I stopped to think of what I was going to say next. I was talking more than ever. Billie made me comfortable. I was worried before that I would feel ignorant around him but he was more than willing to give advice.

"Doing what?" Billie asked genuinely curious. It was cute the look on his face. It was thoughtful.

"Oh, being here. Meeting our idols. Ya know. Never thought." I smiled and looked over to Derek and Mike still talking quietly. Mike was showing Derek a few cords. Billie watched me. I could feel his eyes on me.

"He really likes you. You should you know actually talk to him. I think he would really enjoy it." I blushed knowing that I had been caught.

"Is it that obvious that I like him?" I asked Billie seriously. He smiled mischievously making me a little suspicious.

"No, but I just got you to admit it." Billie danced away from me as I tried to hit him. This caught the attention of Mike.

"You're an ass you know that. That wasn't cool at all." I laughed as he stuck his tongue out at me. I just shrugged.

"Well, its out now. What are you going to do about it?" He asked me. That's the time that Mike decided to come over.

"What are we gonna do about what?" Billie looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, Billie's an idiot and he'll probably end up telling you later anyway. But right now I'm hungry." As if to emphasize this my stomach growled. Causing the two guys to laugh. "See told you. Hey does anyone have some gum?"

Derek looked up. "What you're dumb?"

"No you dumb, dumb me want gum, gum." Megan heard this exchange and burst out laughing causing Derek to blush. Billie and Mike both laughed at the two of us. All I could do was smile and bow.

"Thank you, Thank you. I'll be here all week." I walked over to Derek getting a piece of gum from him.

**MIKE'S POV**

I watched Stace walk over to Derek still laughing. Once she got comfortable her personality began to shine through. Billie caught my attention.

"She like you too man." He smiled at me nodding toward Stacey.

"What? How do you know?" I thought maybe he was picking on me.

"She told me. Well, actually I kind of tricked her but she told me. She's just shy. Once she gets over that you can't get her to shut up." I laughed at his statement realizing that she must be comfortable enough around him to talk freely. No matter who was around. I wonder how long it would be until she would talk to me like that.

Billie headed towards the door. Derek and Megan had already gone upstairs. I followed Stacey only to stop having to yell at Dani and Tre.

"Hey lovebirds, let's go. We're going out to eat." I continued upstairs where everyone was waiting and stood next to Stacey. As I stopped next to her she leaned over to me.

"Who's that girl?" She pointed to a girl about 16 years old. I shrugged.

"Must be a new babysitter." She nodded at my answer. I felt great. She talked to me.

"Oh okay. Just wonderin'." She looked up at me and smiled. A few minutes later DanI and Tre joined us.

We all decided on a restaurant and headed out. Dani, Tre and Stacey decided that they were going to ride with me while the others went with Billie and Adrienne.

When we got to the restaurant we lucked out they had one table that would fit 8 people. We all ordered our food and drinks and we just sat and talked while we waited. I sat down next to Stacey hoping to talk to her. My luck stayed with me.

She looked over and smiled. She looked away quickly as DanI hit her getting her attention whispering something in her ear and making her blush. She stuck out her tongue at her making her laugh. I noticed then that she had a tongue ring. She then turned her attention back to me.

"You know I never got to say hi to you. I was so disappointed." She smiled again. I hoped she would keep smiling.

"Yea, DanI kinda stole you away. I was going to talk to you when finished playing the piano, which was beautiful by the way, but I didn't get too." I quit before I rambled.

"Thanks, that was actually the first time I've played the whole thing. Usually I just play it in parts." she took a sip of her drink. "Ummmm…. I……you have a daughter right?"

I was a little surprised. None of the girls we usually met asked about our children. None ever cared.

"I mean if you don't want to talk about her its cool……I realize…." I had to stop her there.

"It's okay, not a lot of people ask so I was just surprised. But yes, I do have a daughter." I replied. I sat up a little and leaned over getting my wallet out of my back pocket. "Here's a picture of her." I handed her the picture so she could look at it better.

"Oh, Mike she's so beautiful. How old is she?" Stacey handed me back the picture.

"She's 11 years old. Just turned actually in April." I replied as Stacey just looked at me.

"Her names Estelle right? Dani is always online and looked it up and told me everything but I want to hear it from you. She's your little girl." Stacey explained.

"Well you guys are fans its expected but yes it is Estelle." By now our food had arrived and we all began eating. We soon finished eating and the restaurant was beginning to close.

The bill came around and Billie paid for Derek, Megan and DanI while I made sure I paid for Stacey. We all went outside and talked a little more.

"Thanks for paying for me Mike. I noticed. Thanks." Stacey blushed. I wonder if she wanted this to be a first date but I didn't ask. I didn't want to freak her out. I just got her to talk to me.

We all went to pile back in the cars. I unlocked the door but not before hearing DanI talking to Stacey.

"Why don't you sit up front Stace. Mike don't bite." She had a smile on her face but it vanished with Tre's next comment.

"Yeah, much." DanI just smacked him.

"Thanks, Tre now she'll never sit up there willingly. She's very gullible." I noticed that Stacey rolled her eyes at the two of them and jumped in the front seat. DanI smiled at Tre.

Dani and Tre were in their own little world in the back seat so I took the opportunity to talk to Stacey again.

"How old are you? I know that you should never ask a girl that question. It's rude, but I'm curious." I took a chance and looked at her. She didn't look offended.

"I'm 28. Quite an age difference from DanI and them. Five years I believe. But I believe that age ain't nothin' but a number." She smiled at me. I laughed quietly.

"Too true." I replied. Suddenly I felt fingers on my arm. I flinched a little.

"Sorry I was just looking at your tattoos. I didn't mean to startle you." She blushed lightly.

"Do you have any tattoos?" I asked keeping her on the topic.

"Yeah actually." She put her foot up on the dashboard and pulled up her pant leg showing me a tattoo on her ankle. "Its the astrological sign Scorpio. I also have a tattoo on my right shoulder of angel wings, and I have a heart on my hip. That's it."

"Are you going to get more?"

"Yeah I'm wanting to get one on my hand right here." She lifted her left hand and pointed to a spot. "I want it to be a small red heart with an arrow through it. I also want to get one here and here." She pointed to both of her wrists. I noticed a scar on one of them when I glanced down.

About this time we pulled up at Billie's house. I didn't want to end the night but it had to end sometime.

"Well….." Stacey began as she got out. She walked over to my side of the car and met me as I got out. "I had fun and it was really great getting to know you, Mike." With that she gave me a hug, but what surprised me next was that she gave me a kiss on the cheek. It sent shocks through my system. I hadn't felt those kind of shocks in a long time. From the look on her face when she pulled away she felt them too.

"Night Mike." She said as she began to pull away.

"Wait, here." I gave her a napkin with my number on it. "Call me." I watched her walk over to Billie and Adrienne giving them both hug but no kisses. She went to Tre and gave him a hug. He decided it would be funny to grab her ass. She smacked him and laughed calling him an idiot. She turned and walked back to Derek's car and got in the backseat.

Soon they pulled out and were gone.

A few minutes later my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Night Mike."

I then recognized it to be Stacey. I couldn't help but smile. "Night Stacey."

I couldn't wait to talk to her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fun Times

**MIKE'S POV**

Adrienne had kicked us out for the day and sadly now I had to deal with Tre all by myself.

"HEY MIKE!" Tre yelled from the kitchen into the living room.

"What Tre? My house isn't that big. No need to yell." I walked into the kitchen for another cup of coffee. I waited for Tre to continue.

"Do you have Danielle's number?" He was seriously asking me that. I just lost 20 bucks.

"You didn't get it last night? You're a genius!" I rolled my eyes and sighed. I grabbed a piece of paper and began writing. "I don't have hers but I have her brothers." I handed him the paper. I watched him in amazement as he dialed. He was nervous it made me chuckle.

I walked back into the living room and flipped on the TV. Tomb Raider was on. CLICK. I flipped it back off. I was bored. I watched Tre pace in the kitchen.

~I could call Stacey.~ I got up and then remembered that Tre was using the phone. I sat back down with a frown.

~You have a cell phone idiot.~ I thought. ~Wait I don't have her number. DAMN IT!~ I went to my room and searched for my cell. I finally found it on the floor next to the bed with one missed call flashing on the screen.

"WHAT?" I never heard my phone ring. Not once. Shit.

~I really hope that, that wasn't Stacey.~ I flipped the phone open and hit the redial button. ~Here goes nothing.~

I only had to wait a few seconds before a voice came over the line.

"Hey its Stacey, I knew it was you and that's why I didn't answer." I laughed until after it beeped. I finally stopped and spoke.

"Hey ahhhh……Stacey. Its ahhhhh……Mike. I ah missed your call. Call back if you want. Ah okay bye." I quickly hung up cringing.

~That was horrible. She's going to think that you are an idiot.~ I shook my head. Well at least I got to hear her voice.

**STACEY'S POV**

I woke up early. Much too early for me. I looked at my alarm clock, it was mocking with its red flashy numbers that read 8:00 am. I glared at it as I grabbed a pillow and knocked it off of my nightstand along with my picture of Mike and my phone.

I rolled onto my back and laid there for a little while looking at the white swirls on my ceiling. I sat up and sighed. I decided that since I was the only one up I was going to keep my pajamas on. I looked around and decided that I wanted to call Mike. After all he told me too and I couldn't believe how well we got along the night before. Of course it was only after I got over being shy. Thanks to Billie.

I reached over to my nightstand only to find it empty.

~Shit now where's my phone?~ I thought as I stood up and then promptly fell to the floor and began looking for my lost phone.

~Here phone, here phone, here phoney, phoney, phoney.~ I suddenly sat up. ~Great, I'm calling for my phone like a cat jeez.~ I searched the room high and low and couldn't find my phone. Suddenly something possessed my to look on my desk and wouldn't ya know there it was. Sitting there pretty as a picture. I grabbed it and dialed Mike's number.

It rang and rang before his beautiful voice came over the phone and into my ears.

"Hey its Mike leave a message." I hadn't expect him to answer as it was still early.

~Message, short and to the point. Of course I cant expect him to say hey its Mike the hottest guy in Green Day. Yeah right I would.~ I laughed at myself. I didn't leave him a message when it beeped at me. I sat down on my bed wondering what to do when I saw my guitar sitting in the corner all by it lonesome.

I walked over and picked it up bringing it back to the bed. I sat thinking and before I knew it I was playing 'Good Riddance' which was quickly becoming my favorite song. It made me smile but now for different reasons.

When I finished play awhile later I put the guitar on my bed and walked out of my room and walked toward the kitchen. About that time I heard Dani open her door and run into Megan's room. When I reached the kitchen I heard Megan door open again and close quickly. Then I heard DanI banging on her drums. I cringed.

~DanI for god sakes it's Sunday. Jeez.~ I thought as I reached up in the cabinet for the lucky charms. I put them down on the counter and went on the other side of the kitchen for a bowl and spoon, I carried everything to the table. I was carrying the milk back to the fridge when DanI came in a filled a glass full of water.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do with that glass of water are you? I was fearful of the answer even though I already knew the answer. We had already gone though this a million times.

"I don't know! What do you think I'm going to do with this glass of water?" She was trying way to hard to appear innocent. She kept smiling. All I could do was roll my eyes.

"I believe you're going to take it into Megan's room and dump it on her. Then she will proceed to kill you." All she did was smile and walk away. I had seen that look way too many times. A few times I was on the receiving end.

I sat down and began eating my cereal.

~And the countdown begins….5.…4.…3.…2.…1.…~ The next thing I heard was Megan screaming.

"YOU BITCH! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" DanI came running into the kitchen with Megan hot on her tail dripping with water. I had to try hard to suppress my laughter. I got up and put my dishes in the dishwasher.

DanI finally calmed Megan down long enough to tell us that she had a date with Tre. Tonight.

~lucky bitch.~ I smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen toward my room. DanI and Megan were still arguing. I shook my head and chuckled at the two of them. I picked up my phone and realized that I had missed a call from Mike.

~I can't believe I missed his call! FUCK!~ I quickly dialed his number hoping to catch him this time. I could hear danI beginning to clean the front room. Great that meant I would end up helping somehow. Unless I could get out of it somehow.

Suddenly the light bulb went off in my head as I waited for Mike to answer. It rang only twice before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"MIKE!" I practically screamed from excitement.

"Stacey?" he asked

"Yep, it's me whatcha doin?" I played with my hair.

"Geniousen!" He replied with laughter in his voice.

"Ha very funny, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the local fair with me today. I mean Tre is taking DanI out and Megan will have Derek over…..and…..I just really want to spend time with you." I finally got it all out and I sincerely hoped that he would say yes.

"This should be the other way around. I should be asking you out for our first date, but since you beat me to the punch. Yea, I'll go it sounds like fun." I smiled and felt my heart lift.

I was having my first date with Mike today. I couldn't wait.

A/N: I changed when the had their first date. In homecoming they don't have their first date until chapter 16 so I didn't want to wait that long for this so I changed it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Cheerful Conversations

**MIKE'S POV**

I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe that I had a date. Well I could, but I couldn't believe that I had a date with a girl that seemed to like me for me and not just because I am in this band called Green Day.

Tre had left my house about and hour or two ago so it was just me. He told me he was leaving to clean his house. Frankie had left the day before and Tre's house is always a mess and never gets cleaned.

~I highly doubt that that will get done.~ I thought as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I didn't know who would be calling me. I know it wasn't Stacey.

"Daddy?" I heard Estelle's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Princess! What are you doing?" I was surprised that she was calling me.

"Nothing Daddy! I was just thinking about you." I smiled picturing my little girls face in my mind. She never ceased to make me smile.

"What about me?" I wondered exactly what made her call me. We just talked the other night. Of course I always love hearing from her so I'm not complaining.

"Well Daddy, I was worried about you." I frowned at this. ~Why is she worried about me.~

"Why are you worried about me, love?"

"I think you're lonely." It was a statement no question about it. What surprised me was that my daughter was talking about one thing that really bothered me. I was lonely quite often. After touring for months I have to come home to an empty house and it get old after awhile.

"I'm lonely? What makes you say that?"

"I heard mommy talking about you to one of her friends. She said it had been a long time since you have had a girlfriend and she thought that by now you must be lonely. So I had to call you." She paused for a moment. "I wanted to make sure you wasn't."

I could tell that she didn't completely comprehend what she was talking about but it made me smile to think she cared. ~At least someone does.~ I thought.

"Well Stella, you can forget that I'm lonely cuz now I'm not. I've got you and I've got friends and I'm not talking about Uncle Billie and Uncle Tre. In fact I'm gonna go to the fair with a girl tonight." I answered.

"So you have a girlfriend, daddy?" Stella asked my quietly.

"Do you want me to have a girlfriend, Stella?" I asked her. I really wondered. I wanted to make sure my little girl would be okay with it.

"Yes, daddy. That way when I'm not there you'll have somebody to talk to." I nearly cried. My little girl was growing up. Even though she was 11 years old some of the things she said was so much more mature than that, and she never realizes exactly how sweet she can be and how much it means to me.

I heard Anastasia in the background yelling at Stella to get off the phone.

"OKAY MOMMY!" I had to hold the phone away from the phone as she yelled. "Daddy, I've gotta go, mommy said so. I love you."

"I love you too, Stella." We hung up right after.

Looking at the clock I realized that I needed to get ready for the fair. It was getting a little chilly outside so I decided to wear a hoodie. The weather was being weird for summer. The days were hot but the nights were cold it was like living out in a desert. Before I knew it I was ready to go. I grabbed my keys and wallet. I locked the door as I walked out and headed to my car.

**STACEY'S POV**

I was right. I ended up getting stuck with laundry and cleaning the bathroom. Even having a date with Mike didn't get me out of it. Dani could be a slave driver when she wanted to be. By the time I got done with the laundry I only had twenty minutes to get ready.

~Okay you can get ready in twenty minutes. That won't be a problem at all. Arrrgh. I'm screwed.~ I thought.

Dani had already left for her date with Tre and I doubt that she would be coming home tonight, if she had her way. Megan wouldn't be home either, she would be staying at Derek's most likely. Hmm….an empty apartment all to myself. Oh the possibilities.

"DANI I HATE YOU!" I yelled out to the now empty apartment. I had just wasted five minutes now I had only had fifteen to get ready. I had wanted to dye my hair but that was out of the question. I could always ask Mike for his opinion…nah maybe some other time. I went into my room leaving the door open and began searching for something to wear. I stood up suddenly and listened. I thought I heard something at the front door. I began searching for my pants when I heard it again.

I left my room and went to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Mike standing on the other side.

"SHIT!" I yelled once more. I saw Mike visibly jump and quietly laughed at him. I looked down at myself.

~I look like crap. Oh well. Can't help it now.~ I thought. I forced a smile on my face swearing to kill DanI later and opened the door.

There he stood in all his sexiness. I thought he was sexy even though he was only wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie. He still looked gorgeous.

**MIKES POV**

I heard the door open and turned around to see Stacey with an obviously forced smile plastered on her face.

"Am I early?" I asked looking at my watch. I was only ten minutes early. She shook her head while opening the door wider allowing me to come inside. I looked at her again. It looked like she had been working. Her hair was in a messy ponytail with a few tendrils falling into her face. She had a Green Day shirt on that was obviously too big for her and pink pajama pants.

"No Mike you're not early. You're not early. You're on time and I'm running late. DanI insisted on cleaning the apartment before Tre picked her up so got stuck with the laundry, kitchen and bathroom. I guess the time got away from me. Actually you know Tre never came up here? DanI's gonna get it." She smiled. "I was just finding an outfit before you knocked." She paused for a moment. "Do you want something to drink while you wait?"

"Yeah, sure." I followed her into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a Corona and handed it to me.

"Here ya go. I'll just go get ready. Make yourself comfortable. I shouldn't be long. Hopefully." I watched her walk down the hall and noticed that she had her fingers crossed behind her back. I laughed. She turned around as she reached her door and smiled uncrossing her fingers.

While I waited I looked around. It was a nice apartment, a little run down but nice. I also looked at the numerous pictures around the apartment. Most were from concerts but a few were family photos.

One photo caught my eye. It was by the television. It was of a teenage girl with a young man and two adults, a man and a woman. I guess I had been staring at it quite intently because I didn't hear Stacey come up behind me until she spoke.

"That's me, my brother Kevin and our parents." She said getting my attention. She had a hairbrush in her hand. She was ready except for that. I looked her over, she was wearing black dickies with a pink studded belt and skater shoes (black and pink) and a black and pink hoodie that said 'I just realized I don't care!'

She continued talking. "That was the last picture I ever took with my family. I ran away two weeks later. I was fifteen." She turned around and sighed walking to the couch. Sitting down she began brushing her hair. I took a sip of my Corona and walked over and sat next to her.

"Can I ask why you ran away?" I asked quietly. She looked at me for a moment, studying me really before she answered.

"I was always a good girl. I never snuck out. I didn't do drugs. I went to school everyday, I mean I go A's for god sake but my family was catholic and I dressed differently then they thought I should. I wore all black clothes, wore black makeup and nail polish. I went against everything they believed I should be I guess. So they ignored me. They ignored me for so long that I figured that they didn't want me there so I left. I went and lived with my brother. They never came looking for me, never asked if I was alright or anything. Since then I haven't seen them or talked to them."

I nodded showing her I understood. "I left home at fifteen so I know where you're coming from. But now I think you need some cheering up. So….are you ready to hit it?" I asked hoping to keep her from crying which she looked just about ready too.

I was relieved when she said yes. Standing up I put my Corona on the coffee table and offered my hand to her. She took it while looking at me. I helped her up. She threw her brush on the kitchen table but it just slid and fell of the other side. She shrugged and grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the front door with a smile.

I followed her out and she shut the door and locked it . We were off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: All is Fair

**MIKES POV**

The fair was being held down by the ocean on the beach. It was pretty cool, something I would have loved to bring my daughter too, but tonight was just Stacey and me. I looked at all the rides and lights. There was a ton of people around. I'm really glad for once to have Tre or Billie with me. With Stacey I can stay anonymous.

"I come here every year. Even if I have to come by myself. I usually drag my brother along. If he's here that is. I love fairs they remind me of the simple times of childhood." Stacey looked up at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, that kind of innocence and carefree nature is great. I would love to be able to have that now." I replied. Stacey didn't say anything she just nodded her head and took my hand in hers holding on tight. Who knew that holding someone's hand could mean so much. I never did until now. Tonight. As you we walked, I looked down at her to see her eyes brighten and her smile grow on her face.

"Hey, you want some cotton candy or something. We could share?" She looked up at me at that moment and caught me staring at her. Her face went red but she kept looking at me instead of looking away.

"Sure, I like cotton candy. All that sugar." Next thing I knew she was dragging me through a small crowd to the cotton candy stand. Five minutes late we had a huge cone of green cotton candy. I realized the irony of that. She just grinned at me knowing she'd done it on purpose. She seemed to be enjoying this immensely. As long as she was happy and our last conversation was out of her mind my mission was complete.

After the cotton candy we went around to the different booths. Stacey ended up winning a medium size red and black stuffed dragon from the ring toss…..she had tried four times. I offered to try but she was determined to do it herself. I had to smile when she finally won it.

"Yay, I gots me a dragon." She looked at me with a goofy grin. I had to laugh.

"What are you gonna name it?" I asked a minute later I regretted that question.

"Well at first I was gonna name him Mike but I thought about it and he doesn't look like a Mike so I decided on hmmmm…….Norbert." I had to giver her a funny look.

"Norbert? Why Norbert?"

"Yeah you know like off of the Harry Potter books?" I just looked at her blankly. I knew my daughter liked the series but I had never read nor wanted too.

"WHAT? I read the books, the animal is a dragon. I thought it would fit." She explained laughing at me. "Fine, what would you name it?"

"Tre." I replied without hesitation. I had to laugh at her reaction. Her mouth fell open as she thought about it, the next thing I knew she had her head back laughing loudly, catching the attention of an elderly couple nearby.

She looked at the dragon and shook her head.

"Okay, Tre it is. Norbert wasn't that good anyway. And he kinda does look like Tre." She was still laughing when she put her arm through mine pulling herself up against my side.

~This girl is going to kill me.~ I thought. I could feel sparks with every touch. I wondered if she could as well. I untangled my arm from hers and put it around her pulling her even closer. ~If I don't kill myself first.~ Doing this I heard the elderly lady say something about young love. I smiled at her which she returned. Could she see something we couldn't yet?

"Hey Mike lets go on a ride!" Stacey looked excited about going on a ride so I had to agree. I could have gone without but on second thought I could have more chances of holding her close if we went on a ride. Plus, I knew I would do anything she wanted to do.

"Okay you choose." I prayed it wouldn't be a fast ride. I wasn't up to one tonight.

"Hmm….how about that one?" I followed her finger and saw she was pointing to the Ferris wheel. I had to keep from rolling my eyes.

"What you wanna get stuck up at the top?" I took her hand once more as we walked over to the line. It wasn't that long.

"Yeah, that would be cool. It has a really great view and if we get stuck up there we could you know do something." Stacey replied and continued looking like she hadn't said anything.

~Did she just say what I thought she said? Maybe I imagined it.~ I thought looking at her trying to find a clue that she had actually said it. I kept watching and finally she blushed and smiled. ~No way….I didn't imagine it.~

"So you're not really as shy as you put on are you?" I risked asking the question. She laughed.

"Yes, I am but I don't really ever let my personality show through until I either get to know someone really well, or I get comfortable enough with them, or I really like them. Sometimes all three." She replied walking up to the ticket holder. Handing our tickets over we got on the ride. I knew that if we did indeed get stuck at the top that I would definitely be kissing her. I realized that tonight she had done most of the talking. I am usually never this quiet around girls but I have a feeling that Tre would understand where I'm coming from. Wow. I have something in common with Tre. Who knew. I

We got locked up and everything and the wheel started moving. It moved around and I almost thought we were going to actually get stuck at the top but it wasn't gonna happen. But I was completely surprised when Stacey touched me face getting my attention. Next thing I knew she was kissing me. It took a minute to realize what was going on before I joined in.

It didn't last that long but it was great. I know I didn't want it to end. And I personally thought that it ended all too soon.

Stacey slowly pulled away and looked up at me. I saw her smile and her face turned a little red. I think she even surprised herself.

"Wow." That was all I could really say.

"Yeah, wow." Her smile got even bigger if that was possible. The ride was over way too soon in my opinion. We got off and stood off to the side looking around deciding what to do next.

"Now what do you want to do?" I asked her. I knew what I wanted to do but hey what can I say I'm a guy. "Or where do you want to go?" I looked down at her while she looked around in interest. She frowned.

"Hmmm….I don't know! There's so many different places, games, booths, and rides to choose from," Suddenly her eyes got big and she smiled , "Oh, come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me toward a booth. It took me a moment before I realized what this booth was.

There was a young guy sitting at a table. When we walked over he got a smile on his otherwise bored looking face.

"Stacey babe, what's going on?" The guy said. Obviously he knew Stacey but I couldn't figure out how until she spoke.

"Hey James. Would you be willing to give me a tat?" She asked. I saw him shake his head. She turned to me waving me over to her.

"James, I would like you to meet Mike. Mike this is James. I just call him Jay cuz he's my bitch and has done most of all my tattoos." I saw James' eyes go wide as I shook his hand. He recognized me.

"Nice to meet you man." I said as I sat next to Stacey. She automatically grabbed me hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah, I just don't like needles but I really want these tattoos." She stood up still holding my hand and got a piece of paper out of her pocket. Opening it up I saw it was a drawing of two stars with words in them.

"Where are you getting them?" I watched her hand the picture to Jay. Who kept looking at us out of the corner of his eye.

"I want them here and here. She pointed to her wrists." I then remember when we all went out to dinner her telling me about wanting some there.

"Oh, okay." I stood up and walked over to James.

"Dude, if you let me pay for these without her knowing I'll give you an autograph." I told him quietly. I could feel Stacey's eyes on me.

"Sure thing dude, I'll just tell her they're on the house for being such a loyal customer." He replied smiling. I walked back over to Stacey taking her hand once more. James walked back over with the stencils and put one on her left wrist. Fifteen, Twenty minutes later he had the first one done. About an hour later he had the second one done. She looked like she had tried to commit suicide with both of her wrists wrapped up.

She walked outside and I slipped James the money along with the autograph.

"Man, whenever you want a tattoo have Stacey get a hold of me." James said as I walked out the booth. "Sure, man will do."

"You hungry?" I asked. Her stomach answered itself by growling. We laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." I took her hand and we went to look for food. "I don't know if I'll be able to eat. My hand might be broken. I'll have to get it checked out first." I teased her. Her face turned red once more and I picked up her hand laughing and gave it a kiss.

We finally found a booth selling actual food. Stacey decided on a corndog while I got a sandwich. By now it was getting late. We had been at the fair for four hours.

"Time sure does fly when you having fun." I said. Looking up at Stacey. She had just taken a bite of her corndog so she could only shake her head in agreement.

After we ate we decided to got back to the apartment. It was officially late. Midnight. We had been here since eight. But I had fun and I think Stacey did too.

We got to the care and I drove back as slow as I dared. It only took about fifteen or twenty minutes. I figured that the date was pretty much over so I had planned on leaving her at her door but she must have had other plans.

Like the gentleman I am, I walked her to her door. I wasn't quite sure what to say to her.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Mike! You're a great date." She smiled and took my hand. "Does it hurt still?" She asked me.

" A little." I decided to play along with her and see what happened. She could tell what I was doing but didn't let on. She just picked up my hand and kissed it on the knuckle. I smiled.

"I had a lot of fun too." I decided to do it. "Well, I guess that we should really do this again." I leaned down toward her and kissed her. A few moments later our lips touched and man did the sparks fly. Neither of us was surprised this time. I had never experienced anything like it before not even with Anastasia. I pulled back reluctantly. I gave her a hug also before turning to go back to my car. But before I reached the stairs I heard her call me.

"Hey Mike, are you sure you don't need ice for that hand?" She had already unlocked the door.

"Yeah, I think ice will really help." I walked back toward her after hearing my car alarm beep.

~This night just keeps getting better.~ I thought. I was going to leave everything up to Stacey. Maybe I'll actually be able to leave here with her being my girlfriend instead of just a friend. But for now friends will do.

I followed her back to the door and walked in closing it softly behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: All is Fair in Love

**STACEYS POV**

I can't believe I invited Mike back in.

~I must be crazy!~ I thought but with one look at Mike I realized I was wrong. The guy really seemed to like me.

Mike followed me in and softly closed the door. He looked over at me as I stood next to the kitchen counter. I was suddenly nervous although I'm not quiet sure why, we had already kissed and I was comfortable around him. Maybe it was because its been quite awhile since my last relationship, and its really hard for me to trust.

Then both of us decided to talk at the same time.

"So" We both began causing us to laugh at each other. Mike gestured for me to go first.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked him, "I'm not really all that tired yet."

"Well, its your night so whatever you want to do is good enough for me." Mike replied. I just looked at him. He was so sweet. No guy ever asked me what I wanted to do or let me choose what to do.

"Okay, hmmmm……..how about we watch a movie?" I asked. Still not sure what to do with myself and my stupid nerves.

We sat down on the couch after we decided we wanted to watch a movie. Of course then we couldn't decide on a movie so I just picked one randomly. I didn't even look at the case and just popped the movie into the DVD player. A few minutes later the movie started and we heard moaning and other provocative things. My face automatically went red. I looked a Mike who looked like he was about ready to bust up laughing. I jumped up and grabbed the remote and turned the movie off. I turned back to Mike."I'm going to kill Derek!" All Mike did was laugh.

"Its not funny Mike! He's not even supposed to have those movies here. DanI forbade it. She's the rule maker." Mike laughed even more and the harder I tried to get mad the more I wanted to laugh.

"Stop, its not funny!" I watched as Mike laughed and I couldn't help but smile which soon turned into laughter.

"Okay…" I tried talking again through my laughter, "you pick a movie." I told Mike.

Mike got up from the couch and walked over to our massive DVD collection and chose one. He took the offensive DVD out and stuck the new one in. Then he came and sat down next to me.

"What did you pick?" I asked as he put his arm around me. I decided to buck up and be brave and leaned into him.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He replied smiling down at me. I frowned at him for a moment before smiling.

"It better not be another porno." I said. Mike looked at me and began laughing all over again. I looked at the TV. as the movie started. I saw that he had picked my favorite movie ever.

"The Wedding Singer! I love this movie." I smiled and settled down to watch. We both sat watching the movie for awhile when I decided that I was thirsty. Getting up I turned to Mike.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked pausing for a moment.

"Yeah, you have anymore of those Corona's?" He asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Yep, I believe so, you want one of those?" He looked at me and nodded yes.

I walked into the kitchen and turned the light on. I was always clumsy walking in the dark. I walked over to the refrigerator and realized I only has one Corona which meant I was going to be the next one buying groceries. I grabbed the Corona and a diet coke and walked back into the living room.

"Here ya go." I handed the alcoholic drink to Mike while keeping the diet coke for myself.

"You're not going to have one?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, that was the last one of the corona's and I don't really drink all that much so its fine." I answered taking a drink of my soda. "Although now I have to buy all the groceries next week…..thanks a lot." Mike gave me a confused look.

"We have a rule. Whomever drinks the last of the beers or corona's or whatever alcoholic drink has to buy the groceries for the next week. So thanks." I had to laugh at his expression.

"That has got to be the stupidest rule I have ever heard." Mike shook his head looking back to the T.V.

"You think so huh? Well it actually works out pretty well for us cause Derek is usually the one to drink the last one. He practically lives here, so I guess he's involved or he just likes buying the alcohol for us." I replied. I moved over next to Mike, who put his arms back around me after he put his drink on the nightstand. I looked up at him while his eyes were glued to the movie and couldn't help but think how handsome he was. I must have been really caught up in my thoughts because I didn't notice Mike look down at me. I also barely noticed when he leaned down towards me. I did however notice when he began kissing me. Next thing I knew we were having a full blown make out session on my couch. I never would have dreamed.

Mike and I continued to make out for quite awhile while when I felt his hand slide up the back of my shirt. I , for once, wasn't going to stop him I was enjoying myself way too much to stop. I really liked this guy. He had just moved his way from my face to my neck when my phone rang.

"Arrrgghh." I growled glaring a the offensive thing laying on the table.

"Don't answer it." Mike said between kisses to my neck.

"I have to." I heard Mike sigh. "Somebody might be hurt or something" Mike sat up while I laid there. I reached for the phone.

"WHAT?" I answered.

"Stacey?" I heard Megan on the other line.

"What do you want Megan? I'm kinda busy." I said a little irritated and I knew she could tell by my tone.

"Oh, shit you're on your date aren't you?" I could tell that she felt guilty but she kept talking anyway, "I'm only calling to warn you about Derek's movie. He left it there last time he was over. He tried to hide it from DanI but he left it in a different movie case."

"Well, sweetie you called a little to late for that. Yeah we already saw that movie. Can I hang up now that I'm warned because right now I really want to kill you." I asked her and I did truly want to kill her for ruining my time with Mike. I noticed that Mike was just watching me.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm sorry I interrupted you. It won't happen again." Megan replied.

"Whatever, I'll just make sure to call you when you and Derek are having sex." Mike raised his eyebrows at this comment.

"Oh god, please don't. I promise I'll never call you when I'm away from the house unless it's an emergency. I promise." She began to beg me.

"Sure whatever. I'm hanging up now." I said shutting my phone knowing that I had just hung up on her.

"Megan, she wanted to warn me about the porno. Too late though." I laughed. Mike grinned before looking at me. We just stared at each other for a few moments when Mike leaned in kissing me lightly on the lips. I yawned a few seconds later.

"Looks like someone is finally tired." Mike said as I tried to hide another yawn.

"Sorry but yeah." I said apologizing.

"Hey don't apologize. It's late and truthfully I'm tired as well." Mike answered. I looked back at the TV and noticed that the movie was now over.

"We must have made out for quite awhile cause the movie is over." I saw Mike shaking with laughter.

"WHAT?" I wasn't quite sure exactly why he was laughing.

"Nothing, nothing. You're just so damn cute. Always stating the obvious." Mike's smile only grew when I stuck my tongue out at him. I leaned into him while yawning once more.

"Well, sweets. I think I should get going it's really late." Mike started to get up, but I pulled him back down.

"You don't have to leave you know. You can stay here, that is if you want." I said looking at him hoping he would stay.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think that you have to offer." Mike answered.

"I don't think its an obligation and anyway I want you here otherwise I wouldn't have offered." I really, really wanted him to stay, but I wouldn't beg.

"Okay, I can sleep on the couch I guess." I shook my head at his answer.

"Nope, you are going to stay in my room with me. I don't want to be alone. I want you to hold me." I stood up and looked at him. "I have some clothes you could use. My brother left them here the last time he was down. He won't be coming down here anymore since him and DanI broke up so you can use them."

I began walking down the hall toward my bedroom. I turned to see Mike watching me. I laughed at him.

"Well, come on. The clothes are in here and I don't bite I promise. Well, not much anyway." Mike laughed at that as he came toward me. I went into my room and got the clothes for him and sent him to the bathroom to change while I changed in the bedroom.

I had just pulled the covers down on the bed and grabbed my guitar when Mike came back in. I looked up and smiled and began playing a song. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me watching me play. I played for a few more minutes before putting the guitar down and looking at him and giving him a small kiss on the lips. He smiled.

I laid down and pulled the covers up over me as he crawled to the other side and did the same. After getting comfortable I felt Mike put his arms around me. He pulled me up close to him.

"You're beautiful you know that?" I didn't know what to say to that so I said nothing. "You don't hear that often do you?" He asked, I made sure I answered that one. I didn't mind hearing it from him. I made me feel good.

"No, not unless its from my family and really close friends. Sometimes though I feel like they are obligated to say that just because their my friends and family." I said with a sigh.

"Well, I say it cause I believe it. You're beautiful and don't let anyone ever tell you different, and if they do I'll kick their asses cause their lying." Mike said pulling me even closer. I couldn't help but feel loved.

I knew what was happening to me. I was falling and I was falling hard. I was falling hard and I was falling fast. I just hoped that Mike would be around to catch me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Breakfast

**STACEY'S POV**

I woke up early despite the late night. Thinking back on it I smiled. Reaching over I felt the emptiness of the spot next to me in bed. This made me frown. I sat up and looked around. Mike was no where in sight.

Suddenly I heard muffled noises coming from the direction of the kitchen. Getting up I grabbed my robe and left my room as I walked into the kitchen Mike looked up.

"Hey gorgeous." He had a big smile on his handsome face and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Coffee?" He offered.

"Yeah, a cup would be great." I replied sitting at the counter. He sat a cup in front of me and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Would you like to go over to Billie's for breakfast. He invited Tre and I and I'm pretty sure that Tre will bring Danielle and I want to take you. If you want too, that is." Mike got up and put his cup in the sink. I watched him for a second before answering.

"Sure that sounds like fun. I haven't seen Billie and Adie or Tre for awhile." I got off the stool. "I'll just go get dressed.

As I walked past Mike he gently grabbed my arm pulling me towards him, he gave me a quick kiss before letting go.

"Hurry up." He replied with a smile. I smiled back as I continued walking towards my room.

~Mike must have been up early, early. He's already dressed AND he made coffee.~ I thought as I began picking out my outfit for the day.

Twenty minutes later I was dressed and ready to go. I walked out of my room into the living room to find Mike sound asleep on the couch.

"Mike." I whispered. He didn't respond, not even a flinch. I shook him a little and his eyes flew open in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you but we need to get going. We'll be late. I for one want to be there before Dani."

Mike sat up and chuckled at my statement. A few minutes later we were walking out of the apartment and getting into his car. The radio came on automatically. I cringed as an Avril Lavigne song came blaring out of the speakers.

"Sorry I haven't listened to the radio since Estelle was here last so its on her favorite station. She love Avril Lavigne." He rolled his eyes at my expression of disgust.

"Avril Lavigne is such a poser. She tries to hard to fit in." I replied. "Although I do like her hair." I added this as an after thought. Mike laughed as he backed out of the parking spot.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at Billie's house. Mike parked in the driveway and we both got out. Mike walked over to my side and grabbed my hand, we walked hand in hand to the door. I started to knock only to have the door opened before I had a chance. A smaller version of Billie Joe was staring back at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a school bus pulling up.

"Hey Joey." Mike said and walked on in practically dragging me behind him. Billie was sitting on the couch with another look-a-like. I'm guessing that this one was Jake. Jake jumped off the couch and ran after his brother.

"Hey Mike, I didn't know you were bringing anyone." Billie smiled as he got up.

"Yeah, man sorry. Your remember Stacey don't you?" Mike reintroduced us.

"Of course, it hasn't been that long dude." Billie came over to me and gave me a hug which I gladly returned. I love hugs.

"So Mike conned you into coming over huh?" Billie whispered in my ear before backing away. I looked confused a moment before I realized what he meant.

"No! I wanted to come. It's been a couple days and I wanted to see everyone again." I smiled at Billie and turned walking toward the kitchen where I assumed Adrienne was.

**MIKE'S POV**

"You stay with her?" Billie asked me wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, I stayed with her but not like that. She's not that kinda girl. If she was I wouldn't have brought her over here." I protested which only caused Billie to smile more.

We talked for a few more minutes before the front door opened revealing Tre and a surprised Danielle.

"Tre don't you knock?" I heard her ask.

"Only when I feel the need." He responded walking over to us.

"Hey Dani, I didn't know you were coming for breakfast." Billie looked at Tre confused before his eyes went wide.

"You guys are together aren't you?" Billie smacked Tre on the back as he sat down. DanI rolled her eyes as she sat down next to me. She turned to me and smiled.

"And how is Mike today?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Mike is doing great today and even better now…..I have someone to tease."

DanI raised her eyebrows. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I." I replied my grin getting bigger. I then started singing quite loudly making Adie and Stacey come out of the kitchen.

"Awwwe, DanI has a boyfriend. Tre and DanI sitting in a tree K I S S I N G….." I made a few kissing noises then I trailed off as everyone looked at me bewildered.

"What? I'm just teasing and having a bit of fun."

"Mike for one, never do that again. It's quite disturbing and secondly, well, I can't think of a secondly…." Tre trailed off going quiet.

Billie was laughing so hard his face was red. Adie laughed and walked back into the kitchen while Stacey just smiled walking toward me. DanI looked over at Stacey with an eyebrow raised and smiled.

"Mike, its weird seeing you act like that." Stacey said as seriously as she could muster.

"Tre's right it was quite disturbing, I mean I would expect something like that from Tre, if it wasn't about him, but you? Who knew?" Dani smiled at me letting me know that she wasn't serious.

"Ahhhh ha, secondly, its kind of weird like me trying to snort sprinkles." Tre said sending Billie into another fit of laughter.

DanI looked over at Stacey and winked. "Also Mike, do it again and I'll sick Tre on you!" With that she walked to the kitchen with Adie.

All this time Billie was still trying to stop laughing. "All joking aside, we're glad you two are together."

"Yeah its like fate!" DanI looked over at Tre. Stacey slowly made her way over to me almost running into Adie as she came out of the kitchen. "Breakfast guys."

"Why is it fate?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Well….I don't know….It sounded good." DanI laughed walking into the kitchen and sitting down next to Tre.

Stacey looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah in her head." She said making me laugh. We sat down at the table. Stacey next to Tre and me next her. Then Billie, Adie, and finally Danielle. Breakfast commenced.

**BILLIE'S POV** (Wow a new point of view)

I sat and watched Mike and Stacey all through breakfast discreetly of course and with a few jabs from Adie. After breakfast it was my turn to clean.

"They are crazy." I said speaking about DanI and Tre, who had just left. I looked around the kitchen and began cleaning up.

"Yeah, she'll be good for him." Mike said both of us forgot that Stacey was the only other person in the room. "He's been hurt a lot and by what he says so has she. I trust her even though we've only known her a week."

A few moments later a quite voice said. " She has been hurt a lot and she really likes Tre. She never shuts up about him. She'll treat him well, and I'm not saying that because I'm her best friend." I looked over at Stacey and nodded. Then I watched Mike jump startled. He had also forgotten that she was there.

I watched as she got up and walked over to Mike, whispering something to him. He nodded and she walked out of the kitchen.

"You don't look like you're hurting in the relationship station either man." I looked directly at Mike. "What's going on there?"

~She's not shy around him anymore that's for sure.~ I thought. Mike looked at me before he started telling me everything that had happened the night before.

I had to stop laughing before I could talk. "

"So you stayed the night but you didn't do anything but make out?" I asked not quite believing him.

"Yeah, I mean we talked and stuff but not about a relationship or anything. I don't know if she's ready for one or not." Mike looked a little lost.

**MIKES POV**

I felt lost. I wasn't exactly sure where I stood with Stacey. I like her and I am pretty sure that she likes me. We'll need to figure out what kind of relationship we have before it's too late. God, we needed to talk.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Revelations- Two Weeks Later**STACEYS POV**It had been two weeks since I had last seen Mike. I missed him and it also gave me some time to think about our relationship. I wanted to be with him. I wanted the option of going on tour with him if it was offered. I want to be able to call him or see everyday. I know that it is crazy since we haven't known each other but about a month but who cares. I'm going to follow my heart for once instead of my head. I had just sat down on the couch and turned on the TV when my cell phone rang."Hello?" I answered."Hey babe." I heard Mike on the other line."HEY! What's going on?" I asked sitting up in a more comfortable position. "Nothing, I just got to Billie's house and was wondering if you would come over." Mike sounded hesitant."Sure I would love too. Are you sure that everything is okay?" I asked getting a little worried. I mean technically Mike and I weren't dating but it felt that way."Yeah everything is okay. We just need to talk." Mike answered."Oh, okay. I'll be over in a few." I hung up and walked to my room and quickly changed. I was headed out the door in under 20 minutes. It was a good thing that Billie only lived 15 minutes away by car so it wouldn't take me that long. I parked the car and looked around and noticed that Mike was sitting on the porch waiting for me. Unbuckling I got out. I walked over to him. Sitting down I looked at him. Leaning over I gave him a peck on the cheek which made him smile."So, what did you want to talk about? I asked. He looked down at the ground and I put my hand on his arm. "Mike you're kinda freaking me out? What's wrong?"He looked up surprised. "Nothing's wrong. Sorry for worrying you. It's just that I need to know exactly…. Shit… I don't know how to say it…." I interrupted him having an idea what he was talking about."You're wondering exactly where we stand in our relationship?" He looked at me in amazement. "What can I say I'm a mind reader….Actually I was wondering the same thing."I reached down and took his hand in mine rubbing my thumb over his palm."What I do know is that I hate being away from you and these past two weeks have sucked. Only being able to talk to you on the phone." I sighed. "I don't want to be with anyone else. I promise you that."He moved slightly so he could kiss me fully on the mouth. We kissed for a few moments before he pulled away and smiled, before speaking."Me too." He answered."You want to be with you too?" I teased him lightly making him laugh."Come on lets get inside." He pulled me up and I followed him inside.**MIKES POV**When I walked into the living room with Stacey not far behind I saw Billie and Adie sitting on the couch. I leaned over and whispered in Stacey's ear,"So we are officially going out, yeah?" She shook her head to say yes. Billie and Adie both looked up at the two of us. "Oh you guys are so cute." Adie said making Stacey go red. A little bit later I saw Dani and Tre come up from the basement. Tre looked happier than he was went up and hugged Dani and Tre. Tre was obviously back to his goofy self because he played humped her. I rolled my eyes walking over and pulled Tre off of soon after we went down and practiced for a couple of hours leaving the girls on their own. **STACEY'S POV**"So you and Mike huh?" Dani asked me smiling. I nodded my smile getting bigger."We just made it official today when I got here." Adie smiled at me."You make him happy. I haven't seen Mike this happy since Estelle was born." Adie said looking at me. "Mike's been hurt a few times to many in my opinion. Looking at you now I can tell that you like him just as much as he likes you." "I've been hurt a few times too and I know that I like Mike and I can already feel it growing into something more. I'm just taking this relationship slow." Dani nodded in agreement. "I've rushed to many relationships, I don't want to do it this time."Adie nodded and looked back at the television. We all decided on watching Dirty Jobs on the Discovery Channel. By the time the show was over we girls had a really disgusted look on our faces and this is how the guys found us."You do know that your faces are going to stick like that." Billie said as they came into the room. Dani turned around and looked at him before she screwed her face up making her eyes crossed and sticking her tongue out. Billie laughed. Suddenly we all heard her phone ring. I could hear Dani talking to someone. But wasn't sure until she yelled it out."MOM!" I had to smile Dani hadn't seen her mom in a long time. "HI MOM!" I yelled as loud as I could. Tre looked over at me astonished. I shrugged at him. "What? I can be loud if I want to!""You're usually so freaking quite. It surprised me." I had to roll my eyes at Tre. Dani had found a great guy even if he was an idiot. I leaned back into Mike, who had sat down next to me as soon as he came all stopped when we heard Dani talking about Tre."Ma, which one is it. It is really important that I know. I can't stress it enough." DanI was getting loud once again , no all of our attention was on her. Tre got up and walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders, she leaned back into him. I hoped that there was nothing wrong. All of the sudden DanI smiled and visibly relaxed. A new smile forming on her face."Love you ma, talk to you later." DanI took Tre's hand and came over and sat on the couch between Mike and Billie. Tre looked dejected as he sat next to me, I patted him on the arm and smiled at him.I looked over at Dani and the other two guys. Dani smiled and began to talk a second later."You guys will never believe this." We all looked at her waiting for her to say something."Well, it really deals with me and Mike." Dani replied. I felt Tre tense next to me. I gave him a curious look, which he returned with a forced smile."Okay….." She paused, "You're my cousin." Dani said. We were all shocked with this news. I could tell Mike was shocked I reached for his hand and gave him a squeeze. "Wh…..What?" I could tell that he was shocked. We all sat in complete silence while we let the news sink in. "We're cousins? How?""Well DFS called for my mom. Apparently they were looking for her sister Christine. They couldn't find her so they told my mother. So we are related but I'm really excited about it." You could tell looking at Dani that she was happy. As soon as she said that I felt Tre relax, I removed my hand from his leg. "Wow." Was all Mike could say.**MIKES POV**A few hours later Dani and Tre had left Billie's which only left Billie, Adie, Mike and Stacey."So you are kinda related to Tre." I heard Stacey say. I rolled my eyes as Billie laughed. "Come on its not that funny Bill.""Yeah…" I put my arm around her. "I can't believe that one. Never would have thought. I always wanted to have family around."Stacey leaned up and kissed me on the face smiling. "Well I'm really happy for you Mike and Dani is ecstatic about the whole thing."Billie nodded and smiled. Adie yawned. We all realized that it was quite late and Stacey and I decided that it was time to was my cousin who would have thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Estelle

**MIKES POV**

We stood in the park, Stacey and I, waiting for Estelle to get there with her mother. I couldn't wait for the two to meet. I knew that Stacey was excited. Speaking of excitement I looked at Stacey standing next to me, basically bouncing around.

"She'll like you, calm down." I laughed a little at her excitement.

"I can't help it. I…just…really hope that you're right." Stacey sounded unsure and really insecure even though I had told her a million that Estelle would love her. I had seen her with Jake and Joey a few times and the absolutely love her. Billie said that every time I was coming over they asked if 'Aunt Stacey' was coming over. I laughed at her again as she rocked back on her heels. We only had to stand there at the park's front gate for a few moments longer before I heard a yell.

"DADDY!" I heard her before I actually saw her. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist hugging me tightly.

"Hero!" I hugged her back. I looked down and kissed the top of her head. She stepped away me from noticing Stacey, and for the first time she acted shy and back behind me. I had to laugh. She stuck her head from out behind me looking at Stacey.

"Are you Daddy's girlfriend?" She was looking at Stacey curiously. Stacey looked up at me wide-eyed before answering.

"Yes. Yes I am." She smiled at Estelle. Estelle must have figured it was safe to come out because she stepped up next to me. I saw Estelle smile at Stacey before she stepped over and gave a hug. I know that this surprised her, but I could tell it had a calming effect on her. Stacey quickly hugged her back.

We walked over the bench where Anastasia had left all of Estelle's things and grabbed them taking them to the car. I'm just glad that I wasn't noticed of course it was still early so I probably wouldn't be mobbed. We got into my car and headed back to my house.

**STACEYS POV**

Estelle was beautiful. She had Mike's blue eyes and she even had his brown hair. I had been frightened and excited to meet her. I hoped she would like me because I wouldn't be the one thing that came between father and daughter. I just hoped that everything works out.

I know that Estelle means a lot to Mike. She's his life, and Mike means a lot to me and I would do anything to make him happy. Hopefully I'll end of meaning a lot to Estelle and I can tell she is going to mean a lot to me.

**MIKE'S POV**

Once we got into the car Estelle was already talking a mile a minute, about everything and anything under the sun. Stacey just sat there watching her and listening. I could tell that tonight means a lot to Stacey and even to our relationship.

"Daddy, Mommy said that she's happy you found someone." Estelle said as I pulled into my driveway. I looked at her and snuck a peek at Stacey. Stacey opened her door and got out leaving Estelle and I alone.

"Well, I'm glad mommy's glad I'm happy, but I have a question." I looked at my little girl.

"What Daddy?" She asked moving as close to me as she could.

"What do you think of Stacey?" I looked away from Estelle and watched Stacey unlock my front door and disappear inside.

"She's pretty daddy, I like her." Estelle replied sitting back again. She surprised me with her next question.

"Do you love her daddy?" I looked at her thinking a bit before answering.

"Yes, Estelle, I do! Just don't stay anything to Stacey. I haven't told her yet." Estelle nodded and looked at her hands.

"I promise daddy I won't say anything." She smiled at me before grabbing a small bag next to her. She opened her door and got out running into the house to find Stacey. I grabbed Estelle's bags and started for the front door.

**STACEY'S POV**

I looked up at the door from my position on the couch thinking it was Mike. Seeing Estelle by herself I was a little curious.

"Where's your dad?" I asked. Estelle looked behind her and turned back to me.

"Getting my bags." She came over and sat next to me on the couch. " I got you something." I looked at her face. She looked scared that I wouldn't want it. She handed me a little bag.

Taking the bag I began to open it. I took all the decoration paper out and found a small box with the Green Day emblem on it. I looked at Estelle, who was watching me intently before continuing to open it. I took the box and opened it to find a necklace. It was the one that I had been wanting to buy but never had the money.

"Oh, Estelle it's beautiful. I've been wanting this forever. Thank you." I reached over and hugged her. I felt her relax in my arms and she hugged me back.

"Daddy said you were also a fan of his band. I wasn't sure what to get you but I figure band things wouldn't be bad." She smiled and ran off when Mike came through the front door.

**MIKES POV**

I came in just in time to see Estelle run from the couch to her bedroom. I put down her bags and sat next to my girlfriend on the couch. She looked up at me with a smile.

"So?" She asked me as I kissed her forehead.

"She likes you but it looks like you already know." I looked at the tissue paper on the table next to her. Stacey smiled. I loved it when she smiled.

"Yeah, she got me a present." She grabbed a necklace. I hadn't seen on her before. Then I noticed it was a Green Day necklace. It had the heart grenade on a thick chain. I laughed a little but stopped when Stacey frowned.

"I think its sweet she said she wasn't sure what to get me and she said you had told her I was a fan. So she got me this. I've actually been wanting it for awhile." She said leaning on me. I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Sorry. I like it on you though." I replied. I leaned back and about that time I heard Estelle coming into the front room.

"Daddy, did you change my room around?" She asked looking at me.

"NO, but I think someone else did." I used my hand behind Stacey to point at her making Estelle smile.

"Do you like it Estelle?" Stacey asked her quietly.

"I love it! Pink is my favorite color. I like green too. I love the pictures and everything." Estelle answer looking happy. "My mommy won't let me have a lot of bright colors in my room." Estelle ran over and gave Stacey a huge hug.

"Thank you Stacey!" Estelle said as she got up and ran back into her room.

"Told you she would like you and like her bedroom, but did you believe me, nooooo!" I said as I rolled my eyes. Looking at Stacey she rolled her eyes at me and stuck out her tongue. I kissed her quickly before tickling her making her laugh loudly.

Estelle heard all the laughing and came out and jumped on me distracting me from what I was doing. Stacey took this chance to get free.

"You two ganged up on me. No fair!" I said and jumped up and chased Estelle around the living room. Stacey stood there laughing.

"So daddy! You started it." Estelle said trying to catch her breathe from running. She ran over by Stacey and laughed. I couldn't help but think of how much I loved the both of them while they were standing there next to each other.

I joined in their laughter. Even though Estelle had only known Stacey for a few hours it looked like she had accepted her and it meant a lot to me. I already knew that Stacey loved kids so I knew that everything was going to be okay. I just hoped it would stay that way.

We stayed at the house and I watched Estelle and Stacey get to know each other. Before we knew it, it was time for bed. Stacey followed Estelle into her room and tucked her in before joining me in mine.

"Mike, your daughter is just the cutest. I love her." She told me this while she was changing into her pajamas.

"You know what else I realized today?" She asked turning around looking me in the eyes. I stopped breathing basically wondering what it could be. I just shook my head.

"What?" I finally asked

"I realized that……" She sighed. "that….that." She paused again making me think something was wrong.

"What's wrong Stacey?" She looked at me with her mouth open. She shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong its just I don't say this to many people." She sighed once more.

"Oh, damn I realized today that…..that….I love you." She stopped talking and looked at me. My heart stopped. I couldn't believe it. She loved me. By now I had just been staring at her dumbstruck. She looked hurt for a moment before she spoke.

"Well, I mean you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I mean if you don't feel the same….." I decided that I had to interrupt her there.

"I love you too, Stacey! I was just shocked. I thought I would have to say it first ya know. I told Estelle today and she approved, she likes you a lot." With that I got off the bed and walked over to her and gave her a kiss. We kissed awhile longer before we decided to go to be. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Beach Day Parade

**STACEYS POV**

I woke the next morning feeling warm and protected. I felt an arm wrapped around me and smiled. Turning around slowly I faced Mike's sleeping face. His arm wrapped around me tighter as I moved.

~He looks so cute and innocent when he sleeps. Like he has no worries nothin. Like he doesn't have a care in the world.~ I thought to myself. I was so wrapped up in thinking of and staring at my boyfriend that I never noticed him smile. I started when he spoke to me.

"You know it's really rude to stare at someone while they are trying to sleep." I gave a shriek.

"Aahhh, Damn it don't do that." I said putting my hand on my heart.

"Do what? Wake up?" He asked with that sexy smile he has.

"Oh you're so cute!" I replied sarcastically, "That's know what I was talking about." He just raised an eyebrow and grabbed me giving me a kiss.

"I meant scaring me." I rolled my eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "You're a dork." I leaned in and kissed him soundly.

"Hmmm…. I love you too." Was his only reply. He kissed me again and we practically started making out. We were soon interrupted by Estelle coming into the room.

"Daddy?" We heard her small voice from the door. Mike stopped kissing me so he could answer.

"Yes, Stella?" I looked at the door to see her still in her pajamas but she looked so adorable. I hoped that my own daughter, that I would have one day; looked just as pretty as Estelle.

"Are we going to Uncle Billie's and Aunt Adie's today?" She looked like she was feeling a little shy.

"Yes, we're going over there for breakfast. Why?" Mike asked while patting the bed letting her know she could come closer. She came over and sat down.

"I'm hungry and I wanna see them." Her smile got bigger when she looked over at me. At that moment I decided to agree with her or rather my stomach did. My stomach growled loudly.

"Yep, I'm hungry too. How bout we get dressed and go over there huh? That sound good?" I asked Stella seeing her shaking her head in agreement.

"Get going then." Mike smacked her on the butt softly as she got off of the bed. I got up and tried to think of what to wear. But the only thing I had for underclothing was my red and black bathing suit. I just put it on and slid my dickie shorts over the bottoms and my Green Day tank over the top. I left my necklace on. I decided that I wasn't going to take t off unless I absolutely had too.

Mike and Stella were already dressed and waiting for me when I came downstairs.

"Finally! I'm Starving!" I felt Stella grab my hand and drag me out to the car. Fifteen minutes later we were pulling into Billie's driveway.

**MIKES POV**

As soon as the car stopped Stella was out of the door and running toward the house. I looked at Stacey who laughed. I leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you." I said finally letting it sink in that I was finally able to tell her that.

"I love you too." She replied as she pulled back smiling. She opened her door getting out. She stopped and waited for me. Grabbing her hand I walked with her to the door.

We walked through the front door and saw we were just in time for breakfast.

"Hey guys, What's going on?" Stacey and Stella sat next to each other leaving me a free seat between Tre and Stacey. I looked over at DanI who was looking extra happy but not the 'I just got laid' happy.

"Really what's going on?" I asked once more. Frankie spoke up first.

"Daddy asked DanI to move in with us and she said yes."

We all looked over at the two in question for confirmation. They both shook their heads yes. Next thing I knew Stella was talking.

"Well, Stacey stayed with us last night and told Daddy she loved him and he said it back." I didn't even know that Stella had heard. Stacey's face was red. I think she wanted to keep it to ourselves for awhile. Oh well, cat's out of the bag. Everyone looked at us in surprise except DanI. Sometimes I wanted to kill her. She always acted like she knew everything already but of course with Stacey she probably did.

We congratulated Tre and DanI and every one congratulated Stacey and me. All the time Stacey's face was completely red. I sat down next to her. But I had to be the party pooper, as Tre would say.

"What does Claudia think?" I had to ask. Claudia and Tre actually go along, for Frankie's sake I wanted to make sure it would stay that way. Tre answered before DanI had a chance to answer.

"Well Claudia doesn't actually know yet but she seems to like DanI so I don't see it being a problem." Tre shoved some eggs into his mouth. DanI explained that she was going to talk to Claudia later. I just listened.

We hung around Billie's for awhile before Tre, well more DanI really, wanted to take the kids to the beach.

"That's a great idea but I don't have Stella's suit." I replied hearing the kids laughter from the back yard. Stacey put her hand on my arm.

"Got it babe. I knew that Billie had a pool and kids are attracted to water. I had talked to DanI earlier anyway." Stacey said as she pulled up her tank top revealing her bathing suit smiling.

~Oh, God! Fuck me now!~ I thought. It was gonna be a long day especially with Stacey parading around in that bathing suit, that was a two piece nonetheless. Shit.

About an hour later we all reached the beach. We all watched as DanI played with the boys in the water. Tre and Adie were talking about DanI. I noticed that Stella wasn't out there with them. Before I had a chance to look Billie interrupted my search.

"So you and Stacey. Like I never saw that one coming." Billie laughed at my expression which I guess was surprised.

"What?" I asked still lookin surprised.

"Well, when we first met them you were more star struck than she was and she's not even famous. You've been shy around her, THAT never happens with you not even with Anastasia." Billie said.

"Yeah you're right. I guess it was obvious. You know she's the one that asked me out?" I looked over at Billie. He had one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah that's what I thought. She said I love you first too. I always hold back because I'm sure how fast or even what she wants to do. She's a mystery." I looked past him and saw Stacey and Stella down the beach building a sand castle. Billie caught my gaze and looked as well.

"What are you thinking, man?" Billie asked quietly as we both watched them. I watched the woman I loved with my daughter. They were perfect together.

"I think I'm gonna ask her to move in with me. I mean Tre and DanI are doing it and I've thought about it. I'm gonna talk to Stella first and we'll see." I said looking back at Billie.

"That's great man." Billie smiled as he heard his boys scream. "I think Stella is going to be fine with it. I mean look at them now, there having a lot of fun. She likes her a lot. I have never seen her like that with any of your other girlfriends you've ever had." I shook my head agreeing with Billie.

We stayed until the beach closed. Driving home Stella fell asleep, I looked over at Stacey and she returned a tired smile. When we reached home I tucked Stella in after carrying her into the house. I went into my bedroom seeing Stacey all ready for bed and sitting up waiting for me.

"Hey." I said quietly going over to her. She looked like she could fall asleep sitting up.

"Hey," She replied just looking at me. I smiled and she smiled in return. "I had a lot of fun with Stella today."

"She did too. She's never had so much fun with any of my girlfriends and it means a lot the she likes you as much as she does. I mean I love you and it would be really hard it she didn't ya know." Stacey shook her head in understanding.

"I worried about that." She said, "but she told me today that she really liked me and didn't want me leaving her daddy like all those other bitches, and yes she did say bitches." Stacey smiled before continuing, " I told her not to say that and I told her that I wasn't planning on leaving you ever."

~Well its now or never.~ I thought as Stacey stopped talking. "I've got a question Stace."

"Yeah?" She looked at me and snuggled down lower in the blankets.

"Would you like to live here. With me?" I asked and held my breath as she sat up and looked up at me.

"Are you serious? You want me to move in here with you?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah! I'm serious. I was gonna ask Stella but you just answered what I wanted to know. So would you want too?" I ask her once more. The next thing I knew I had a woman in my arms hugging me like her life depended on it.

"YES! I would love to live with you." She stepped back and I saw she had tears in her eyes. I wiped away the few that had fallen. "I would love too." She repeated.

I kissed her gently and hugged her once more.

"I was hoping you would say that." I said kissing her again. She turned back to the bed and I finished putting my pajamas on. A few moment later we were both in bed and I was holding her tightly against me. I slept the best I have in a long time that night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Playful Afternoon**MIKES POV**I woke up early the next morning. I thought of what was going to happen within the next couple of days and smiled. I never felt happier. I looked over at Stacey; she was sleeping on her stomach slowly breathing in and out. My smile grew bigger as I realized that I would be waking up to this sight everyday from now on.I quietly slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen only to find Estelle in the kitchen pouring her a glass of milk."Stella? What are you doing up so early?" I asked her as I moved around getting out a pan to make breakfast."I couldn't sleep anymore." She replied, looking up at me as she put the milk away. "Daddy, is Stacey moving with you?" I stopped what I was doing. "Yes, is that alright with you?""Yes, daddy I like her, More than Brittney anyway." I smiled at her.~I like her more that Brittney too.~ I thought before saying it out loud. "Me too sweetie, Do you want pancakes for breakfast?""PANCAKES!! YAY!!" Stella yelled."Shhhhh!! You'll wake Stacey. I'm letting her sleep until breakfast is ready if you haven't already woken her." I said putting my finger up to my lips. Stella smiled and went into the living room to watch cartoons. I finally began breakfast.**STACEY'S POV**I woke with a start. I heard noises from the kitchen followed by yelling."PANCAKES!! YAY!!" I heard Stella yell. Next thing I heard was Mike telling her to be quiet. I had to smile and giggle. I got up slowly stretching. I got out of bed and walked out to the bedroom to the kitchen where I could see Mike cooking.I walked up behind him, putting my finger to my lips to keep Stella from saying anything."Morning." I said wrapping my arms around Mikes waist startling him."Jesus Fuck!" Mike said grabbing my arm and twirling me in front of him and putting his hand on his heart. Stella giggled as she watched us. I laughed at him."Sorry." I said none to convincingly. Mike just narrowed his eyes at me and smirked."Yeah you're sorry when pigs fly." Stella burst out laughing at this remark. I walked around to the kitchen counter and sat on the bar stool next to it rolling my eyes I stuck my tongue out at him. Stella came in to join us. A few moments later breakfast was ready. We sat and ate. Soon after Stella was starting to get restless."Stacey can we go to Uncle Billie's today?" I looked at her for a few minutes before looking over at Mike. Who shook his head for me to go ahead and answer."Would you like it if we did." I asked her."Please, I would be able to play with the other kids." Stella hour later we all got dressed and walked over to Billie Joe's knocked on the front door but no one answered. "Where are they?" I asked shrugged, "How bout we try out back by the pool." He led the way to the back to the house. As we got closer I could hear Billie and Dani talking."Need some help?" Billie asked."Yes please. I didn't want to wake Adie. She seems really tired. Did you keep her up late last night, stud?" I giggled at this, and Mike smiled shaking his head."Are you blushing?" I heard Dani ask. "You are.""I am not. We did have some fun last night. Now lets finish getting the volleyball net up." Billie said trying to change the reached the pool just in time to hear Dani's reply."Okay Stud." I had to laugh out loud startling both Dani and Billie.**MIKES POV**Dani and Billie both looked at the three of us surprised."Surprise." Stacey said laughing as she walked toward the two of them."Hey guys." Billie said. "You snuck up on us.""Yeah just in time to hear that you had plenty of fun with Adie last night" Stacey said with a wink sitting quietly next to decided that they wanted to play volleyball. We broke up into teams. Tre, Billie, Jake and Joey against Mike, Dani, Estelle and Frankie. Stacey opted to stay out since Adie was asleep in the chair next to her. She also took this time to work on her everyone got into the water I walked over to Stacey. Who was taking off her shirt showing another bathing suit. This time a two piece that was black, neon green, and neon pink."Are you sure you don't want to join us?" I asked hoping she would so I could touch her skin."No, it wouldn't be fair. Since Adie's asleep I'll just sit here and watch." She replied with a smile. "Plus maybe I'll get a nice tan." I smiled and joined the others.**STACEY'S POV**I sat there watching them for awhile. Before I noticed that Adie was awake watching the group as well. I smiled when Dani yelled at Frankie "Good shot Frankie! Now we're winning." Adie looked over at me."She's really good with Frankie. If Tre doesn't marry her one of these days he's an idiot!" I laughed as she got up and walked toward the kitchen. I decided to follow her. We both started on awhile Dani came in and offered to help. "You love him don't you?" Adie said bluntly to Dani."Is it that obvious?" Dani stopped chopping the potatoes and looked over at us."Yeah, I think that everyone except Tre has noticed. He can be a little dense." Adie responded. I nodded along with her."Definitely, I mean Mike and I have already said we love each other and last night we decided to move in together." Both girls looked at me surprised before Dani squealed in excitement."I'm so happy for you Stacey. You've liked Mike for so long and now you're with him. This is so great." Dani hugged me before asking Adie and me a question. "So, do you think that I should tell him. I mean I want to freak him out or anything." Dani looked worried. Adie looked over at her."Sweetie, its up to you. Personally if I were you I would tell him. I have a feeling that he feels the same way." Adie looked back to the stove. **MIKES POV**(outside on the deck)"Man you have got it bad for her." Billie and I said in unison to Tre. We had never seen him act this way with a girl ever."What?" Tre pretended that he had no clue what we were talking about."Dude, you actually love her don't you?" I wanted to know. I had a feeling the my cousin was falling for Tre but I wasn't sure how Tre felt."Maybe guys, I really don't know don't know. I mean I know that I like her enough to want to live with her, but I don't know for sure if I love her. I'm kinda confused." He answered us truthfully."You need to figure that out man. A girl like Dani won't stay around forever, especially if she thinks its not going anywhere." Billie said. Tre sat back down to thinking."Don't worry Tre you'll figure it out but I need to tell you guys something." I said looking at Tre especially."What is it." Billie asked looking at me curiously."Well, I asked Stacey to move in with me last night." Both guys looked up at me in surprise. "I love her and I want to be with her, don't look so and Tre just smiled at got up then to go eat dinner. Dinner was a pretty silent affair, Soon after Dani and Tre left to take Frankie back to Claudia's too long after Stacey and I left to go back to my place. Tomorrow we would have to take Estelle back to her mother's.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: One Month Later**STACEYS POV**I listened as Dani talked to me about her problems and things she worried about. Dani and I were sitting over at Megan's apartment; yes the apartment was now Megan's considering that Dani and I had moved out. We hadn't her for weeks."Stace, I don't know what to do. Tre has been acting really weird around me for the last couple of weeks. I don't know of anything I've done wrong." Dani looked at me and I thought she was going to cry."Personally Dani, I wouldn't know what to tell you. I haven't seen you or Stacey for weeks. But maybe, just maybe he's a little afraid. I mean he's been divorce, what? Twice already." Megan looked over at me. I shook my head in agreement."Yeah Dani, I wouldn't give up on him yet, you know Tre. He takes forever to do anything." I smiled at her in reassurance. Dani's cell rang before we could say anymore. Megan and I both watched her as she answered it."Hello?" She said right before she smiled. She looked over at me and mouthed 'It's Mike.' She looked over at us both before shaking her head and answering my boyfriend."Yeah sure that sounds like fun. I'll be over at Megan's so just pick me up here" Dani hung up. I looked at her confused."He wants to take me to lunch." She answered my unasked question."Oh, he didn't mention it." I just shrugged. They needed to hang out, they were cousins after all….family. Something they both showed up twenty minutes later, walking in he came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and gave Dani a hug before they left. Dani said they were going up the road to a small café.**MIKES POV**We got in the car, Dani and I, and I noticed that Dani was unusually quiet. Usually I can't get her to shut up."What's wrong Dani?" I asked as I pulled into the café parking lot and parked the car."Nothing, really." Dani sighed in response."There's something wrong." I just sat there and waited for her to respond. She sighed again."Okay, Tre's been acting weird lately." Dani looked worried. I nodded in understanding even though I had no clue what she was talking got out of the car and walked into the café. We sat down and ordered our food."What exactly has he been doing?" I asked quietly."Well its like he's been pulling away form me lately. I don't understand why." She said taking a sip of her soda."Well, what's happened recently?" I just looked at her. "About a month ago, I told Tre that I loved him and he said he loved me too. Of course you already know we live together. That's about it. Nothing else extraordinary has happened." Taking another sip of her soda she looked at me for an answer."I think that maybe that even though Tre loves you, he's still afraid of getting hurt. He's been hurt a lot by a bunch of different people, who said they loved him." I said."He knows that I would never hurt him. I've been hurt before. I mean I may still be young but I know what hurt feels like." She looked at me sadly. I hated seeing her sad about as much as I hated seeing Stacey sad. Our food came about then and we ate while we continued talking."He may know Dani but it's not going to stop him from being afraid." Dani smiled at me."Thanks Mike you always seem to be able to make sense out of a situation. That's why I love you." I smiled back at her. "Will you talk to him for me? I don't want to force him to talk to me if he doesn't want too.""Yeah, I'll talk to him." I replied."Thanks, Mike, you're the best." She stood up and came over to my side of the table and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek which I gladly returned. We left as soon as I paid for the bill and I took Dani back to Megan's I dropped her off I drove over to Tre's house. I pulled into Tre's driveway and walked up to his door and knocked. I only had to wait a few moments before he opened the door."Tre man, we need to talk about something." I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to start."What about?" Tre looked confused. I looked at him before answering."She's worried about you. She also seems worried about your relationship.""What? Why?" I watched Tre as I sat on the couch, Tre came over and sat next to me and sighed."She says you've been distant lately. She said started around the time you said 'I love you's'" I continued."Truthfully, that has nothing to do with it. I mean I know that I've been shying away from her and I don't mean too. Its just……It's just I'm seriously thinking of asking her to marry me." I looked at him in shock; I definitely did not expect that."Tre, you've only known her five or six months." I know by now my eyes had to be huge. ~Stacey's gonna be excited when I tell her about this.~ I thought as I smiled, but I brought my attention back to Tre."Yeah, that may be true but I feel like I've known her my entire life. I've never felt this way, not with Claudia and certainly not with Lisa. I trust Dani but I don't know if she's ready for that kind of commitment." I listened to Tre ramble. " With Danielle I don't have to be the funny guy all the time. I can be serious and be taken seriously.""Tre she's my cousin…I love her but it is ultimately your decision. I'm sure that the two of you will be happy." Tre smiled knowing that in my own way I had just given my bad that neither of us noticed that Dani was home or that she had heard our entire conversation.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Another Concert / Tre's Proposal

**MIKES POV**

I looked up as Tre walked back down the stairs. He looked happy.

"Well, it looks like its on. Frankie's gonna be there too."

"Awesome man, we need to get our shit together and head out." Billie said as he grabbed his guitar and walked out of the room. Tre followed him, his drum set already loaded, I grabbed my bass and headed back upstairs as well.

When I reached the top of the stairs, being the last one, I literally ran into my girlfriend. I had to grab her quickly to keep her from falling.

"Whoa babe! Sorry." I apologized still holding her.

"Its okay. I was actually looking for you." She said. "I have a question."

I waited for a minute for her to continue. "What?" I asked finally watching the other two go outside to the van.

"Do you think Billie and Tre would care if I rode with you guys. There's barley gonna be enough room in Adie's car because of all the kids plus Dani and Adie herself. I know I could always take your car or mine but I don't want to drive alone." She was practically begging.

"I don't think it should be a problem, lets…." Before I could finish the sentence Stacey was out of my arm running outside yelling at the top of her lungs.

"BILLIE, TRE, BILLIE, TRE, BIILLIIEE!!"

When I got outside to join them all I heard was Billie's laughter. Tre stood dumbfounded at the sight before him. Stacey was on the ground with her arms around Billie's legs pretending to cry begging to go. Billie was laughing so hard that all he could do was shake his head yes. Seeing this Stacey jumped up.

"Okay lets get this show on the road." She said turning to get into the van like nothing had happened at all. I shook my head and laughed at my girlfriends antics and climbed into the van next to her. Sitting down I whispered.

"That was funny, babe. I don't think anyone has ever done that to Billie before. Not even his kids." I kissed her soundly making her laugh.

"Thanks babe. I wanted to go and I knew that begging was my only option. I mean I love Billie but he is such an asshole." Stacey smiled mischievously. I could tell she was going to be a riot tonight. She grinned even more when Billie finally caught what she had said.

"HEY! I am not you're just mean." He was trying to keep a straight face and not laugh. He really didn't succeed, his face just turned more red the longer he held it in making Stacey laugh even more.

"I know sweetie, I try." She said laughingly. "I still love you Billie." Watching this exchange only made me laugh although I was really glad that my girlfriend was getting along extremely well with my best friend. Before we knew it with Stacey and Billie play fighting back and forth we were at the arena.

We got backstage and had everything settled when Stacey came in followed by Adie, Dani was with the kids in the dressing room.

"Tre." Stacey started while looking at me. "Mike told me that tonight you're going to ask Danielle to marry you onstage. Are you really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to ask her tonight. I thought at a concert would be great since that's actually how we met, and she wouldn't suspect anything." Tre replied. "I thought……" Billie interrupted Tre.

"WHAT? YOU'RE DOING WHAT?" Billie looked surprised.

~SHIT! I forgot to tell him….oops!~ I thought as Tre looked over at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You didn't tell him?" He asked me slightly annoyed. "Billie, keep it down. I don't want Dani to hear you, you idiot." Tre turned back to me.

"You didn't tell him?" He repeated.

"I forgot and plus I didn't think you would want me too. I thought you wanted to tell him." I said defensively.

"OH!" Was all he said as he turned back to Billie. "Sorry Bill, I thought you knew."

"Well, I know now so its cool and we're all good. Congrats man." Billie clapped him on the back.

"She hasn't said yes yet." Tre said looking nervous. If she said yes this would be his third marriage. Hopefully it would be his last. ~Hopefully.~ I thought.

"This is going to be a concert to remember!" Billie said laughing .

A few seconds later we heard the door close and Frankie came tearing across the room to tackle Tre. Everyone laughed at their antics.

I noticed that Dani was staring around in wonder.

"Pretty cool huh?" I asked walking toward her. She only shook her head and breathed.

"Yeah." She finally made her way over to Tre. Stacey walked over by me giving me a kiss as Dani did the same with Tre. It then took Dani a few moment to realize that everyone was watching her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She looked at Tre who only laughed. He was really happy.

"You're so cute babe." He kissed her on the lips.

"Okay lovebirds, we've got a show to start. We'll see you after the show." Billie said, as we all kissed our respective wives or girlfriends and hit the stage.

**STACEY'S POV**

We sat backstage watching our men and minding the children. I had never had so much fun at a concert before. Not even the one where we met our men. It was so different backstage. There was more excitement and much more to do. I could really do nothing but watch Mike as he played. God that man was gorgeous.

I glanced over at Dani, she was watching Tre, she had a concerned look on her face.

"Dani what's wrong?" I asked stepping up next to her. Looking out the curtain at Mike once more.

"I don't know but Tre looks nervous about something." She said. I looked at him and boy did he look nervous. I had never seen Tre that nervous before.

"It could be anything Dani. It could be because it's the first time you've seen him play live since you got together." ~not likely~ I thought and smiled at her. "It's probably nothing."

The guys were having a rockin' show. I had never had more fun. They had just finish 'King for a Day' which was one of Dani's favorite songs when Billie tried to quite the crowd down.

~OH! This is it.~ I thought and glance over at Dani. She still had no clue. I turned my attention back to the stage as Billie began talking.

"Now for the past few months I know many of you have heard some rumors about my man Tre here. Rumors of him having a new girlfriend. Well, my friends here's Tre to put those rumors to rest."

Tre came out from behind his drums and for once I don't think he faked that first trip, but I couldn't be so sure. He reached Billie and took the microphone after tripping and falling and being Tre he began to talk dramatically.

"Sorry ladies…..and men too….the Mr. Cool is taken once again!" I had to laugh at his presentation. "BUT…." He said loudly. " I want you all to meet this girl that has taken me captive. She is one of my best friends, she's amazing, and she's an all around great person. Do you guys want to meet her?" Tre asked looking the curtains that hid Dani while the crowd went wild. I could tell that Dani didn't want to go out there but neither Adrienne or I was going to let her ruin Tre's proposal. We went behind her and pushed her onstage, this in itself made that crowd scream louder when they finally saw her. She looked extremely confused, poor girl.

"Now this is Danielle Lopez, she is in fact Tre's girlfriend and Tre had an important question." Billie said, when he finished that crowd finally achieved absolute silence. As soon as the crowd was quiet Tre dropped on one knee. Dani's eyes got really big at that moment and she was already beginning to cry.

"Dani I know that we haven't known each other for an extremely long amount of time but you make me happy and I couldn't imagine my life without you. Would you marry me?" He asked. I knew that if Dani could form a sentence she would be blubbering. I know that I would be cause I am right now.

Dani was still crying. The only thing she could do with the tears streaming down her face was shake her head yes. Billie was still standing off to the side by another microphone. He leaned into it and said "Dani! Babe! We can't hear you."

She looked up at him surprised. The look on her face made me smile. She had completely forgotten where she was. She looked back at Tre and said yes loudly. Tre slipped the ring on the finger and stood up. Dani laughed and hugged her.

I felt something fly past me and I then saw Frankie running out on the stage and was hugging Dani's legs. It was so cute. Dani picked him up and gave Tre one more hug and kiss before coming backstage once more.

Us girls crowded around her as soon as she let go of Frankie to look at the ring.

"It's so beautiful." Adie and I said at the same time. "You're so lucky. I'm a little jealous." I said to her with a smile. She was so happy.

About an hour later the concert was over and the guys came back. Dani practically attacked Tre when he came through the curtains and kissed him passionately. The guys were ready to leave after their showers an hour later. Dani and Frankie rode back with us in the van and Billie rode with Adie and the kids. Dani had fallen asleep and so had Frankie.

"Tre I'm really happy for you. You did good this time." Mike whispered and looked over at me and winked.

"Yeah, I know. She puts up with all my shit. So I know she loves me and I plan on keeping her around for a long time." He leaned his head on Dani and went quiet.

"They are so cute." I said whispering as I leaned toward Mike to give him a quick kiss. ~One of these days that's gonna be me. I'm gonna be that happy. I just hope it's with Mike.~ I thought with a smile. Soon we were at Claudia's dropping Frankie off. After that Dani and Tre were left at their house and Mike and I headed to his.

Pulling in the driveway I let out a huge yawn. I was definitely tired from the long day. I followed Mike in and flopped on the bed curled up next to him clothing and all and fell asleep dreaming of my future. The future that I wanted.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Many Surprises

**STACEY'S POV**

It had been a couple of weeks since Tre had proposed to my best friend. I was living with Mike and my life was going great, and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else except Mike. I had one problem. I was jealous of Dani. I had been thinking back on that day Tre proposed quite often. I remembered what I had said to Dani.

_**flashback**_

"_You're so lucky, I'm a little jealous." I had said to her smiling._

"_Don't worry Stace, you'll get you're happing ending." _

_**end of flashback **_

I knew that she was right but I didn't realize exactly how much this would bother me. The monster of jealousy was creeping up on me quite often nowadays. I didn't like the feeling, but I had always thought that I would be married and have a least one child by now. I mean I'm 28 and I'm not getting any younger. All my friends are the lucky ones.

I'm not saying I'm not lucky to have Mike I know that I am but sometimes I just want more.

~God, I'm such a bitch!~ I thought as I sat in the living room on the couch, Mike was still asleep. It was still early in the morning, too early for him to be up. I know that he's noticed that I have been acting strange lately and as much as I've tried to hide it from him he always notices when something is wrong. I hate that about him. I just don't want to scare him away by telling him my fears.

~And I'm a dork.~ Adding to my earlier thought I grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. My luck it was a commercial for weddings, dresses and such were all over the screen.

~Jeez, its like I'm being plagued.~ I flipped the TV. back off with a loud sigh closing my eyes. About that time Mike came shuffling into the room. I opened one eye and looked at him before closing it again. I notices when looking at him he had a frown on his beautiful face.

"Stacey, what's going on with you? You've been acting weird since Tre and Dani got engaged." Mike walked over to the couch and sat next to me. I just shrugged not wanting to say anything.

"DON'T do that! I know there's something wrong! You've never kept anything from me before. Why now." Mike looked frustrated. "I've tried talking to you before but you won't talk to me. Is it the engagement or is it something I've said or done?"

I looked down at my hands feeling guilty, and sighed lightly. I had to tell him. "It's stupid. It actually has nothing to do with you. It's just stupid, that's why I don't want to talk about it."

"It's not stupid otherwise you wouldn't feel like this. Why don't you want to talk to me about it?" Mike got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a cup of much needed coffee and walked back into the living room and stood staring at me waiting.

"FINE, I'm jealous okay. I'm happy for them but I'm jealous of them. They're so happy and their getting married. Next thing you know they'll be having a baby!" I didn't realize that I was getting loud. I'm glad Estelle wasn't there. " I always thought that I would have all that by now but….." I sighed again and looked at Mike and continued. "…I didn't want t freak you out."

"What? How would that freak me out?" Mike looked confused.

**MIKES POV**

I was so confused, how could she freak me out? I looked at her for a clue. I heard her sigh again and she began talking again.

"Okay, I thought I would have all that by now but now I can't see me having any of those things with anyone else but……." She paused swallowing hard and looked at me, "….you."

She looked away from me. I couldn't believe my ears. I didn't know that she loved me or even liked me that much. We had exchanged I love your's but I wasn't sure exactly how she felt. She is a hard person to read. I sat down next to her and put my hand on her cheek and moved it so she was facing me. I leaned in and kissed her.

"Babe, I love you. I'm just not ready to take that big of step yet, once again. I rushed into marriage and stuff with Anastasia, and well, you know how that ended. I'm just glad I got Estelle out of it, but I do know that I love you and would love to share all of that with you just not yet. So please don't give up on me yet." I looked at her as she agreed kissing me once again.

She leaned into me and whispered, "I'll wait but I'm still jealous. You'll have to help me." She laughed and kissed me again, causing me to grin.

"Do you feel up to going to Tre and Dani's? They invited us." I said stopping to kiss her.

"Yeah, I think I can keep the monster down if you're there with me." She told me as she got up, giving me a kiss she walked down the hall to the bedroom.

A few hours later we were headed over to Tre's house, we arrived at the same time as Derek and Megan. Of course none of us nodded just walked right into the house.

I saw that Tre and Dani were excited about something but I couldn't put a finger on it.

~They're getting married idiot.~ I thought. I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Hey guys." Dani said mostly talking to Megan and her brother." I have news…"

"YOU'RE PREGNATE." Her brother yelled effectively cutting her off. Dani looked surprised while Stacey giggled and Megan smacked him on the back of the head.

"Well, no not that I know of, but Stacey and Mike already know this but We're getting married." She pointed between her and Tre.

Megan screamed making me cringe and Derek hugged Dani tightly before shaking Tre's hand.

"Stacey, Megs, do you two want to be bridesmaids. I asked Adie to be my Maid of Honor. I couldn't choose between you." Dani looked anxious for their answer.

**STACEY'S POV**

~Of course, I'll always be the bridesmaid and the way its going I'll never be the bride.~ I cringed at my thought and forced a smile on my face.

"YES!" Megan and I said at the same time. Megan actually almost yelled it out. She asked Derek to walk her down the aisle. I knew it meant everything to the two of them.

Mike came over and gave me a kiss.

"Calm down, and try to be nice babe, I'm going over to Billie's with Tre and Derek. Be good for me." He kissed me once more before leaving.

I have to say that I am proud of myself. I wasn't mean to anyone except one of Frankie's Teddy bears I found on the floor in the bathroom. Lets just say he no longer had a head.

Two Days Later

All of us girls were over at Dani's working on the wedding plans. Looking through books and gushing about the dresses, well the other girls were, when suddenly Dani jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

We all looked at each other wondering if she was okay. She walked back into the kitchen a few moments later looking a little pale.

"Dani are you okay?" I asked while the other girls looked at her in concern.

"Yeah, I just haven't been feeling well," Dani said sitting back down at the table again.

Dani's mother, Dana, and Adie looked at each other before Dana asked Dani a very important question, "Sweetie, how long have you been getting sick?"

"I don't know mom,…..um,…every morning for a couple weeks." Her eyes got huge as she realized what Dana was implying, my eyes got big too. I could feel the monster creeping back up. I really needed to talk to Dani about it. Or it would never go away.

"You don't think…..do you?" Dani said looking between Adie and her mother.

"Get it checked out, then you will know for sure." I said handing her the cordless phone. Soon she had an appointment at the doctors for that day. Tre came home not long after and went with her.

Billie and Mike had come with Tre and stayed with us while they were at the doctor's office.

"So you guys think Dani's pregnant?" Billie asked looking at Adie. I watched them for a few moments. When I get married I want a relationship just like theirs. They have married for like 15 years and they are still in love with each other like the day they got married.

"Well all the signs point to it." I said trying to keep my jealousy down. Mike was holding me and he just squeezed me slightly. I was happy about being an Auntie but I couldn't help it. Mike leaned into me more and kissed me on the temple.

"You're doing great with your monster. You hide it well." He whispered in my ear.

About thirty minutes later Dani and Tre returned. Dani was glowing so I already knew the answer. She was pregnant.

"I'm two weeks pregnant. We're gonna have a baby." Dani mother started crying and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Mike leaned into me again and whispered.

"Be nice! I saw that." He laughed as I turned red. The two of us left not to long after. I was ready for the day to be over. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Dani's Wedding/ Stacey's Confession

**STACEY'S POV**

Dani had told everyone that she was pregnant three weeks ago, and I still hadn't gotten over my monster of jealousy. Oh come on don't look at me like that I know I'm wrong. Anyway today is Dani's wedding day and I realized this morning when I woke up that I needed to talk to her. Great timing I have. Mike had been trying to get me to talk to her for weeks but my stubborn ass wouldn't listen to him. All of us girls were downstairs at Dani's house waiting for her to make an appearance. Everyone was getting impatient to start.

"I'll go get her." I volunteered. "Plus I need to talk to her." I got up off the couch and started walking upstairs slowly. I walked down the hallway and glanced into Frankie's room which looked like a freight train had ran though it or a tornado. A few seconds later I was standing in front of her bedroom door. It must have been hard for her the night before without Tre. I brought my hand up and knocked, I could hear her moving around before she opened the door.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!!" She stated loudly, her excitement was overwhelming which made me feel worse for what I needed to talk about, but despite that I had to smile at my younger friend.

"Yes, Dani! We need to get started on getting you ready, but first I wanted to talk to you frankly, if I can." I was practically begging her. She opened the door wider letting me in.

"What's up girl?" She asked moving back to her earlier task. She was getting clothes together and putting them into a suitcase for her honeymoon.

"Just so you know I'm really happy for you and Tre. That you're getting married and having a baby, but on the flip side I hate it." I figured that the best thing I could do was get straight to the point. She stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"What?" I looked down at the floor feeling guilty. I couldn't look at her. I could tell by her voice that she was hurt. Not what I was going for.

"I'm sorry to say this today of all days but if I don't I don't know what will happen. I'm jealous of you, so freaking jealous. I don't know for sure exactly how to stop it or why I began getting jealous. Mike said I needed to talk to you before it was too late. So I am." I looked at her seeing her shocked face.

"You really picked a good day." She threw a shirt into her suitcase. She was getting angry.

"I know. I'm sorry." I sighed once more. "I just wanted to get over this before you left and before it began to effect our friendship." She looked at me before she sighed.

"You thought that you would have all of this first, huh?" I looked up at her shocked. I always forget that Dani could read me like a book. I mean she was my best friend after all.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I told Mike all of this and I thought that it would help but it hasn't yet." I said grabbing a shirt that looked like Tre's and handed it to her.

"Stacey don't worry about it. It's a natural feeling. Everyone feels it a some point in their lives. Your older than me and I understand that none of us is getting any younger. If some one had come up to me last year and said that I was going to end up marrying Tre fucking Cool and having his baby I would have laughed in their faces or punched them whichever comes first. I mean look at us. This is something that we have only dreamed about and both of our dreams are coming true. I just think my dream is coming true a little faster than yours." She stopped talking and looked at me. She continued when I didn't say anything.

"I mean tell me if someone said that you Stacey Shipley would be dating Mike Dint what would you have done?" She asked while I still looked dumbfounded.

"I would have laughed and ran away from them thinking they were crazy." I said once I found my voice.

"Exactly, I know that. I also know that Mike loves you more than anything. I can tell by the way he looks at you and how he holds you when you're near him. For one it makes me sick at how he watches you all the time. I want to puke sometimes. So I wouldn't give up on you're dream it'll come true. And for the record I'm not mad that you're being you with jealousy and everything." She finished speaking and sat on the bed.

"Mike tried telling me the same thing, three weeks ago. Shit, I am so stupid. I'm really being jealous over nothing, aren't I?" She shook her head agreeing with me and smiling.

"Okay lets hug and then go downstairs before the other girls think you have murdered me." I laughed and hugged her before I followed my best friend downstairs.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, which was in clear view of the kitchen, we heard Dani's mother.

"There's sleeping beauty. Come in the kitchen and eat we have to get you ready soon!" Dana called. We walked into the kitchen where everyone else was gathered around the kitchen and sat down as Dani went straight for the food. When she sat down her plate was piled with food. We all just stared at her.

"What? I'm eating for two here." She said and for once when she mention the baby I wasn't jealous. All of my jealousy was gone and for that I was happy. Adie smiled at me when she saw my smile. She probably knew all about my jealousy, Mike would have told Billie and Billie would have told her. I returned her smile and nodded, her smile just got bigger. Glad that every thing was better I was really looking forward to today.

After Dani was done eating we got her into the living room. Adie and Dana were in charge of getting the bride ready while Megan and I went to get ourselves ready. Then when Dani was finished we were going to help Adie and Dana get ready. This was gonna take forever. Four girls getting into dresses doing hair and makeup. We were in trouble.

**MIKES POV**

I woke up with a slight headache but nothing could diminish the fact that Tre was getting married today.

The house was oddly quiet. I didn't hear Adie which meant she had already left and I didn't hear Tre's big mouth which meant he was still asleep. At least it wouldn't take us a long time to get ready, not compared to the girls of course. A few minutes later I heard Billie and Tre shuffle past me and walk into the kitchen.

"Bill, I'm so fucking nervous." I looked at Tre standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking at Billie. Neither noticed that I was awake yet. Tre looked apprehensive. I felt sympathy for him. He needed this to work.

"Don't worry, Cool, you'll do fine. Anyway as soon as you see her you'll forget you were ever nervous. All you will see is her. Trust me, I have a feeling that this one will last." Billie clapped Tre on the back.

"He's right Tre." I agreed with Billie but I had to laugh when both of them visibly jumped. I hadn't meant to but I had succeeded in scaring them both.

"Fuck Mike don't do that." Billie held his hand next to his heart. "I don't think Stacey would be too happy with me if I killed you." I looked back at Tre and smiled.

"You two are great together, nothing is going to ruin your day." I said.

Billie looked up at the clock and told us that it was time to go. We went out to the cars and left for the church.

**STACEY'S POV**

I sat next to Dani. We were sitting in a small room of the church waiting for it to start. Dani was pacing back and forth nervously.

"Dani stop you're going to wear a hole in the rug and I don't think the pastor would be happy with having to replace it." She stopped and looked at me and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. What if he changes his mind? What if he doesn't want me anymore?" She asked all in a nervous rush.

"Dani, Tre loves YOU and only you. He's not going to change his mind and I have no doubt in my mind that he wants you in every way, shape, and form. So put those thoughts out of your head." About that time Derek stuck his head in the door just in time to see his sister shake her head in agreement with me.

"You ready sis? Its time to get this circus going." He held out his arm. Which she gladly took.

"I've never be more ready. I'm just nervous and my wedding is not a circus. I didn't see any monkeys." She said. I rolled my eyes before giving my opinion.

"Yeah, only because we haven't seen Tre today." I laughed at the look on her face and took my place in the line.

The doors opened and I slowly began walking down the aisle with Mike next to me. I had to smile. He looked really handsome in his tux. I looked down toward where Tre was standing. I knew that Dani wouldn't be able to breathe when she saw him. He looked really handsome, but I thought Mike looked better. I think I'm biased though.

They were soon exchanging their vows. Dani was crying and I know she wasn't the only one. Who knew Tre could be so profoundly smart and sweet. I was crying. I let that man make me cry. What a jerk. I had to smile at them both, they were great together.

Pretty soon they were walking back down the aisle heading out to the car now officially Mr. and Mrs. Frank Wright III. We all headed to the hotel for the reception. I watched as Dani smashed her piece of wedding cake into Tre's face and laugh. She was happy and that is all I could ask for. My little 'sister' was finally happy after everything she had been through Tre was the icing on the cake. Soon the reception was over and the two ran off to the airport to got to Venice for their honeymoon.

I wonder what was going to happen while they were away. We would just have to wait and find out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Beginning of the End? Maybe!**

****MIKES POV****

**Dani and Tre had left a couple of hours earlier for their honeymoon in Venice. I pulled up to their house to notice that someone else was already there, and it was my girlfriend.**

"**What are you doing here, babe?" She asked looking at my baggage confused. "I thought you had to look after a friends house this week."**

"**Stacey you're smart, use your head. Tre lives here. I'm his friend. They aren't here." Her face turned red as I pointed this out.**

"**Shut up. I can't help that I'm blonde and that I sometimes show it." She replied grabbing her bags and walking into the house pretending to be mad. She failed miserably.**

"**So what are we going to both stay here?" I asked.**

"**Why not? Their both our friends, Dani asked me to watch the house as Tre did you. So lets make the most of it and throw a party." She laughed at the look on my face. "I'm kidding, we'll stay in the guestroom." She put her bags on the ground and looked around. "Unless you don't want to but I don't think they would want us sleeping in their bed."**

"**No, we can both stay, and we will both stay in the guestroom." I grabbed her bags and carried them upstairs with mine. Stacey followed me upstairs. I put all our bags on the bed. I had planned on unpacking later but Stacey had other plans.**

"**Why don't you go downstairs and watch TV. or something. I'll unpack our shit and be down in a little while." She shoved me out the door of the room. I went downstairs and turned the television on but didn't pay attention to what was on the screen. I just stared off into space thinking. **

**~Should I do it. It would be a huge step in our relationship. I want to but I'm like Tre. This one has to last. What to do.~ I thought to myself. I sat there for awhile and hadn't moved an inch since I came downstairs. This is exactly how Stacey found me.**

****STACEY'S POV****

**I came downstairs to see Mike just staring at the television without really looking at it. He had a look of concentration that was not from the television. I walked over quietly to the couch and sat next to him startling him.**

"**Hey, sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I laughed and leaned in and gave him a kiss.**

"**Hey!" He kissed me back but didn't stop kissing me. We kissed for quite awhile. Before I knew it we were laying on the couch making out and Mike had his hand up my shirt playing with my bra strap. I wanted to keep going but I had to stop him.**

"**Mike." I said softly but was still able to get his attention. He lifted up and gave me one last kiss pulling his hand out of my shirt. He looked at me letting his breathing get back to normal before speaking.**

"**Hungry?" I looked at him and smirked.**

"**For you or food?" I teased him. He looked shocked.**

"**Don't look so shocked." I laughed and continued. " How about Chinese? I've been craving it. Does that sound good to you?" He agreed.**

"**We'll go down to the Dragon Lake. They have pretty good food." Mike got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed his keys and wallet before coming back and grabbing my hand. We went out to the car, it only took us a few minutes to get to the restaurant.**

**We walked into the restaurant waiting a few minutes before getting a seat.**

"**I think that even though everything looks so good that I'm going to get the Pork Fried Rice." I looked up to find Mike starting at me. I smiled and blushed a little. It took him a few minutes to realize that I had caught him.**

"**Uh….. I'll just have the General Chicken I guess." Mike blushed slightly handing our menus to the waiter. I giggled at him.**

"**What? Mike are you blushing?" He just shook his head. I couldn't tell what was wrong but he had been acting strange since we left the house. We barely spoke over dinner but it was not uncomfortable. Soon we were done eating and Mike paid the bill and we left to go back to the house.**

**We made it back to Tre's house near dusk. Mike I noticed kept putting his hand into his pocket. When we walked into the house I noticed that it was dark except for a few candles burning here and there. There was flowers in a few places and petals on the floor. Now I knew something was up.**

"**Who lit candles?" I asked looking at Mike.**

"**Billie Joe. I asked him to help me. This isn't exactly where I wanted to do this and it's not as romantic as I wanted it but…" He stopped talking and got down on one knee, "I really wanted to know and I couldn't wait any longer if you would be my wife?" **

**I couldn't believe what was happening. I was just yesterday that I was talking to Dani of just this very thing. Oh, she knew. I just stared at my Mike still not believing this until he spoke again.**

"**Stacey?" He asked looking a little unsure. I looked at him for a few moments longer before I finally found my voice and answered.**

"**Oh, my god! YES!" I almost knocked him over when I launched myself at him and hugged him tightly. I started to cry. I was so happy.**

"**Stacey are you crying?" He asked. I shook my head no, but I couldn't hide it from him when he pulled back to look at my face. **

"**Sorry, I'm just happy. I was just telling Dani that this was what I wanted most." He leaned in and kissed me and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the guestroom. Needless to say we didn't come out until the next morning.**

****MIKE'S POV****

**It had been a week since we got engaged. I hadn't told Adie that we were engaged. I just hope Billie hadn't said anything to her. We were over there at his house at the moment.**

**Billie and Adie were sitting on the couch and Stacey and I were sitting across from them in the love seat. "Adie I have a question." Stacey began.**

"**Yeah?" Billie smiled at me before turning his attention back to his wife.**

"**I was wondering…how would you feel being a Maid of Honor once again." I watched as Adie's eyes got big. She looked over at me and then down at Stacey's hand.**

"**Oh my god. Mike you asked her finally." I shook my head at her and she came over and gave us both a hug.**

"**Of course Stacey I would love too." She smiled and then she frowned. She seemed to have noticed that we didn't include Billie in this. She turned to him.**

"**Did you know?" She asked.**

"**Yes, I had to decorate Tre's house for Mike while they went out to eat. I was told not to tell you. They wanted to do it themselves. Neither Tre or Dani know yet." Billie looked at me for conformation. I nodded that he was right. Billie laughed.**

"**So now we are all attached to someone. No more groupies." He laughed again while Stacey shook her head and smiled. Adie smacked him in the back of the head.**

"**Owww. Damn, Adie that hurt." He rubbed his head.**

"**Well, you deserved it." Adie smiled at him. She turned her attention back to us.**

"**I'm happy for you two, you're really cute together." She said. "I could actually see this coming. I just didn't expect right now." She completely changed the subject with her next question.**

"**I wonder if Dani and Tre are having fun."**

"**I'm sure they are Hun." Billie rolled his eyes making Stacey giggle.**

"**They are definitely having fun. Dani's never been out of the country. Plus she's always wanted to got to Italy. So they are having fun even if the never leave the hotel." I laughed at this. Everyone else soon joined in.**

"**I can't believe that they got married and that they'll be having a baby." I looked down at Stacey while she looked at her engagement ring. "I cant' believe that I'm getting married." Stacey looked up at me and I leaned down and kissed her forehead.**

"**I hope they have a baby girl. Girls are so much more easier than boys." Stacey and Adie both snorted after she said this. I just smirked.**

**Billie laughed making his green eyes sparkle.**

"**That's funny, Stace, real funny."**

**Before any of us new it Friday had arrived Dani and Tre would soon be home.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Announcements

**STACEY' POV**

Mike and I were cuddling in the living room of Tre and Dani's house attempting to watch a movie when the aforementioned couple walked through the front door.

"Hey you two! Whatcha watchin?" Dani asked smiling at the two of us. She looked so happy and relaxed.

"Nothing really. It was Titanic but we were making out through most of it." Mike answered causing me to blush a little bit. I don't know if I would ever get over that.

"So you both stayed here then?" Tre asked putting down the bags by the wall between the kitchen and living room.

"Yeah, we stayed in the guestroom." I answered getting up and walking over to Dani.

"Dani, you're so tan and you're starting to show." I gave Dani a hug and put my hand on her stomach. Dani looked down and grabbed my hand.

"Oh my god, Stacey where did you get that big rock? Its huge." I laughed and looked back at Mike who also laughed.

"Yes, well, I have Mike to thank for that." I said winking at him.

"I'm the lucky one. You're the one that said yes." Mike teased back. Tre looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Wait a minute, hold the phone. YOU'RE ENGAGED?" Tre yelled the last part in astonishment. I giggled at him. This was classic Tre.

"Yes, Tre we're engaged. See I have a ring that Mike gave to me called an engagement ring. Hence we're engaged." I replied sarcastically. Mike and Dani both laughed while Tre just tried to look hurt.

"HEY! Its not my fault I'm slow. I wasn't paying attention." He defended

"Yeah honey, its all that pot you smoked when you were younger." We all had to laugh at this including Tre. "You always were slow on the uptake." Dani said. Tre just looked confused at her statement.

"Point made." I agreed laughing at poor Tre, who was lost once again.

"Stacey, Venice was so much fun. God it was beautiful. We went everywhere and I took tons and tons of pictures. I'll make sure I show them to you when we get them developed. But now we've got to go pick up Frankie, I mean we hate to just get back and run but my step-son calls." Dani laughed. "I cant' believe I'm a step-mother."

I rolled my eyes at her. Mike had got upstairs with Tre to get the rest of our things. We left right after they did. On our drive home we talked about the wedding.

"So babe, have you thought about a date for the wedding?" Mike asked me keeping his eyes on the road, even though I know he wanted to look over at me.

"Ummm…Well I'm not too sure. I know I want a winter wedding and I don't want to rush but I don't want to wait long either. Hmmm….how about December 22nd.? That's about a month or two away." I asked Mike looking at him.

"Why the 22nd?" He asked glancing over at me.

"I don't really know. I always liked that date." I sighed, "I'm weird I know." Mike just glanced at me again. "I don't know maybe it's a blonde thing." I shrugged.

Mike pulled into the driveway and began taking the bags out of the back of the car while I went and unlocked the front door.

"Home sweet Home." I said breathing in deeply. Really glad to be back in my own house.

"You really like it here don't you?" Mike asked.

"Well hell yeah! I live here don't I? Why wouldn't I think of it as my home it's the only real home I've ever had." I said.

"I didn't know that. All my other girlfriends always complained about how the house looked." Mike replied looking at me.

"Well, I'm you're fiancée and those girlfriends had no fucking clue what they were talking about. They obviously didn't love you if the bitched about you're house. I love you, all of you. Shitty house and all." I laughed at the look on his face at my last comment. "Sorry honey, couldn't resist. Seriously I love this house." I kissed him and walked farther into the house.

"I don't know why I needed that but I did." Mike said looking at me while sitting the bags down.

"Wow, Mikey doesn't know something!" I had to jump away from him as he began to chase me around the house. "AHHHHH!" I screamed in the mist of my laughter. I heard him close behind me laughing as well. We ended up in the bedroom and didn't come out the rest of the night.

The next morning we went over to Dani's house to help Dani decorate the nursery room.

While the guys moved the furniture out of the guestroom that was being converted into the nursery we laid plastic down on the floor to keep paint from ruining it. Frankie had insisted that he wanted to help paint his new baby or sister's room.

"Do you guys know the sex yet?" Adie asked. Dani looked up at her startled.

"What?" Dani looked shocked. I had to hide my smile behind my hand. Dani completely misunderstood Adie.

"Do you guys know the sex of the baby yet?" Adie repeated adding more information.

"OH, no both Tre and I want a girl. Frankie said he wants a baby brother. We'll see soon." Dani said as she sat down to rest from painting. Between the four of us we finished painting the room quickly. It was easy considering it was four of us painting. Dani was tired so she went to take a nap. The rest of us left not long after.

5 months later

It was finally December. It was getting closer and closer to my wedding day. I was so excited. Megan and a huge Dani were going to be my bridesmaids and Adie was once again going to be the Maid of Honor. Mike had asked Billie to be his best man and Tre to be a groomsman.

We had everything done, planning wise. Invitations were sent out and many had already RSVP'd us. December 22nd was there before we knew it. I was nervous as hell. I couldn't imagine how Mike was feeling.

**MIKES POV**

I was so fuckin' nervous. I had gotten sick twice already. I don't know if that was good or not. I was just glad that Billie was with me.

"Mike, calm down." Billie patted me on the back as I sat down. We were already at the church and just waiting on the final touches.

"Man, I don't know why I'm so nervous." I replied looking down at my hands.

"You love Stacey so you want this to go perfectly. She's been through a lot and so have you. You both deserve this." Billie said. I looked at him and laughed.

"Man, since when did you start sounding like Adie?" Billie laughed with me.

"Since I married her." He replied still smiling. We both turned to the door as someone knocked and opened it. It was time.

"Well, lets get this party started." I knew Billie as trying to make me feel better and for once it wasn't working.

We stood at the alter and waited for the wedding march to begin. As soon as it began I cease to breathe, that's when I saw her. Stacey was gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I couldn't concentrate on anything else but her. Everything else was a blur. The next thing I knew we were walking back down the aisle as husband and wife. It would be a month later when my life would change once again.

**STACEY'S POV**

It had been a month, one whole months since Mike and I were married. I have been Mrs. Michael Ryan Pritchard for a fucking month. Oh god, its been great. Right now though I better pay attention to what I'm doing. We were currently at Billie's house and Adie and I were making breakfast. Breakfast was great with much laughter and kidding around. Dani looked ready to bust. I don't think she felt to good today but she joked around with all of us anyway. That was typical Danielle now matter how bad or shitty she felt she always had fun with someone else. She always felt that nobody should feel bad when she did.

The kids left soon after breakfast for school.

We were all bored sitting around and decided to play Pictionary. Dani's team was beating us and it was currently Dani's turn. She stood up with Tre's help and went to our clue board. She began giving clues when suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Guys, I think my water just broke." We all went quiet and nobody moved.

"GUYS!" She yelled causing us to all jump up and begin running everywhere in a rush.

I took Dani by one hand and Tre took her by the other.

"Its okay Dani. We're gonna get you to the hospital." I said.

"You better cause there is no way in hell I'm giving birth to a baby in a car." She replied wincing. We arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Dani was rushed back to the delivery room with Tre close behind her. We were all left in the waiting room.

**MIKES POV**

While we were waiting for news. Stacey came up to me.

"Babe, we need to talk alone." She said taking my hand and she led me to an empty room nearby.

"What's the matter?" I asked anxiously. She shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong, but I'm gonna see a doctor while we're here."

"What? Why?" I was now anxious and worried. She took my hand that she was still holding and put it on her stomach.

"You mean?" I asked smiling all my worries just disappeared.

"Yeah, I think so . I just want to find out for sure. I took some pregnancy test and they came out positive but I just want to know from a doctor." She said. She gave me a kiss on the lips and left the room in search of a doctor who would help her.

**STACEY'S POV**

I walked down to the nurses station. I stood there waiting for the lady to get off the phone before getting her attention.

"Miss?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" She stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"I was wondering if there was a doctor available that wouldn't mind giving me a pregnancy test?" I asked I hated hospitals and I hated doctors even more but I needed one to get my answers.

"Actually I believe that Dr. Winters is available. Just let me pager her." I sighed in relief finding that the doctor was female. I took a seat across from the nurses station and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally I saw a woman in a white coat come up to the nurses station. The nurse that I had talked to earlier pointed over to me. The doctor nodded her head and came over to me.

"Miss. I'm Doctor Winters. How can I help you?" She seemed nice enough.

"I'm Mrs. Pritchard and I was wondering if you would have the time to give me a pregnancy test." I asked hoping against all hope that she would do it.

"Yes Miss. I have plenty of time. Follow me." I followed her into a room off to the side. I was really glad we were already in the maternity ward.

"We'll take a few tests and I'll also take some blood and test it. It should only take a few minutes." She did all the tests and left the room. I sat quietly and waited it felt like an eternity before she came back into the room.

"Mrs. Pritchard." She said as she walked back into the room.

"Yes?" I asked fearing her answer.

"Congratulations. You're about a month along." She smiled as I visibly relaxed. This was something I wanted more than anything. "You should come back in about a week for a checkup."

"Thank you Dr. Winters. This means so much to me. My husband will be so happy." With that I practically ran out of the room to find Mike. I came to the corner before the nursery and slowed my pace. I didn't want anyone else to find out before Mike. I heard Adie talking to Tre as I came up behind them.

"Tre she's so beautiful." I had to agree she had a great mixture of her mother and father. Both were good looking people I doubted that they would ever make ugly babies. I decided to let my presence be known. I looked at her name and smiled.

"Her name is beautiful too, Denver Skye. Original." I smiled again and looked over at Mike who was staring at me. While everyone continued gushing over the baby I pulled Mike away. He looked nervous.

"Well, what did you find out?" Mike was more anxious than he was nervous I could tell. I was just happy. Extremely happy.

"Yes I found a doctor and it looks like your going to be a daddy." I smiled as I saw his eyes sparkle. "Again."

Mike picked me up and swung me around getting the attention of Billie. When he put me on the ground he pulled me into a kiss. That was only interrupted by Billie clearing his throat.

"What's got you two so happy besides Dani and Tre's baby?" He asked once he had our attention. I looked at Mike and just beamed.

"We're gonna have a baby." I said. By now everyone else was listening too. "I just found out, I wasn't gonna say anything to anybody today but I had to tell Mike. I'm just so excited. Sorry Tre. I know this is your day." I said again.

"Hey its okay. Congratulations. Dani's gonna be ecstatic when she finds out." After Tre quit talking everyone else congratulated us. I just couldn't stop smiling. I leaned into Mike, I don't think I had ever been happier. It looked like all of our dreams were finally coming true.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: Home Again: Epilogue.**

**Two years had passed since Dani had Denver. Eight months after Denver was born I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy Brixton Michael Pritchard. He looks just like his daddy. Mike couldn't be happier. He now has a little girl and a little boy.**

**I couldn't believe that our children were two years old already. I was now six months into my second pregnancy, so was Dani and our due dates are only a few weeks apart. Tre and Mike say that we planned it that way. Whatever it was fate. **

**I was sitting next to Dani while she was holding Denver. We were watching the guys record a few songs for their next album.**

**I had to laugh when Denver hit Dani with her drumsticks. It was so cute watching them. Denver lit up when Tre came over to them. Mike came over to us and gave me a hug and kiss taking Brixton from my arms. I watched him with his son. It was incredible.**

"**So how's everyone feeling?" Mike asked as he sat next to me putting his hand on my stomach just in time to feel the baby kick. We smiled at each other.**

"**Fine now." I replied. Mike got up and took Brixton over to his bass and let him play with it but keeping him from doing any real damage. He said it was never too early for him to learn. I always rolled my eyes at him stating that Brixton was two and had no clue what was going on. But Mike never listened to me.**

**I watched them play around and put my hands on my stomach feeling the baby kick once again. Dani looked at me watching Mike.**

"**Who would have thought huh?" She asked nodding to our husbands and children. Which was which I can't really answer that.**

"**Yeah, never in my life would I have imagined this." I said. "I finally have the family I always wanted and I have finally found my way home again." I looked over at Dani and smiled. **

"**Yep we've waited for this for too long. I'm not letting go." I smiled and agreed. I leaned back and closed my eyes thinking of my Mike and how great my life was and how I never wanted it to change. Mike was my home and I'm a grateful to have found my home again. I won't ever let it go.**

**THE END**


End file.
